


The Hardy Millers

by number1animefreak



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1animefreak/pseuds/number1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie Miller tries to piece her life back together and move on after the events of Danny Latimer's murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Alec Hardy stared up at the big sea foam blue house in front of him. It was… nice. It was three stories with a beautiful covered veranda and a low stone wall fencing in the front yard but it just seemed too…

“Well, what do you think?” Ellie Miller asked. She shifted little Fred to her other hip as he started to squirm.

“It’s a bit… big” Alec replied. 

To be honest he didn’t really like it. He could understand why she had moved. Her old white house was a place of tarnished memories. Alec just couldn’t understand why she had moved so far and yet so close. This house as close to Broadchurch as you could get while still being part of the next town over. When he had run away from his town it was because everyone thought it was his fault the Sandbrooke case fell apart. But Ellie wasn’t at fault here. She was as much a victim of Danny Latimer’s murder as Danny and the Latimer family. People were finally beginning to see that.

“Oh, it’s not that big.” Ellie said.

“How many rooms it got?” Hardy asked

At this Ellie couldn’t quite meet his eye. “Five” she replied.

“Five?” Alec just looked down at her. “At most you need three”

Ellie raised her head and look Alec in the eye. “Not true. There’s one for me, one for Tom and one for Fred once he’s old enough to have his own room but the other two rooms are spares for Lucy and Olly should they come to visit. See just the right amount space”

“Still too big for you”

“The house is not too big. Any really your opinion isn’t needed. I’ve already bought it and started moving our stuff in.” Ellie stalked forward digging the house key out of pocket as she walk up the few stairs that led onto the veranda.

“What stuff?” Alec asked from behind her. “You sold everything that wasn’t the kids’ beds, dressers or toys.”

“We have clothes don’t we? Besides I’ve already replaced all the kitchen and dish ware.” Ellie huffed. 

She inserted the key into the lock and opened the door revealing a modest tiled mudroom. Slipping her shoes off Ellie entered into the house proper and headed for the kitchen, Alec following slowly behind. Ellie placed Fred in his highchair before turning to the counter and grabbing the kettle. 

“Tea?” she asked. 

Alec frowned. “You know I can’t-“

“It’s chamomile and I made sure it was caffeine free. I bought it specifically so you couldn’t turn me down and be forced to be social for once in your life.” Ellie cut him off.

As Ellie puttered around the kitchen, Alec continued to observe the first floor of the house. It was a mostly open floor plan. The kitchen and dining area opened up into the living room where a nice wood burning fire place was. There were three doors off the right of the open area. And he eyes them. 

“The first door is the laundry room, the second is a half bath and the third is a den. Here.” Ellie handed his cup tea. 

“Mmm” was all Alec said.

“What?” 

“I still say the house is too big”

“It only looks that way because there’s no furniture. Give it a few months and you’ll see.” 

Alecs’ ‘Hmph’ was lost as Fred began to protest being ignored by the adults. A bright smile that almost reached her eyes lit across Ellie’s face as turned to her two and half year old son. 

“I know, you’re hungry” Ellie said to Fred. 

She ruffled his hair as she walked past his highchair to the fridge and began setting about to make lunch. She didn’t even bother to ask for former boss if he wanted any. She knew he hadn’t had breakfast as per usual and would be damned if she bought his probable excuse of having picked something up on the drive out to Broshire. 

With Fred settled in with a shallow bowl of applesauce for his playing pleasure Ellie sat on a bar stool at the kitchen island. A Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some crisps on her plate to enjoy with her tea. Alec leaned against the island, sandwich in one hand tea cup in the other, slowly munching on his current mouthful. 

“You don’t even have a table” Alec said after a sip of his tea.   
“Who needs a table when we have this gorgeous island? It’s plenty big for us to eat at.” Ellie defended.

Alec just took another bite of his sandwich. “Tom back at school?” He asked changing the subject.

Ellie nodded “Reluctantly. He’s terrified the kids here will figure out who he is. He was bullied quite a bit before I found this place and was able to move. He hates me for not changing our last names.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Would believe me if I told you Miller is my surname? It was something… something Joe and I… we used to joke that because we had the same name that it meant we were destined to be together. Now I think it’s just a curse. It means that even when the divorce goes through I’ll still be DS Ellie Miller, ex-wife of a child killer and my boys will still be Tom and Fred Miller sons of peadofile.” Ellie explained. 

She stared at the cooling cup of tea in her hands. She didn’t want to talk about this. She just wanted to forget. Forget that she had ever married, forget that he had ever fathered her two beautiful boys, forget that she had ever met Joe Miller. It’s why she sold everything. Looking at a mug, or the couch, or even painting on the wall brought some memory or another of her soon to be ex-husband. She had thought getting out of town having a new house would be enough. She hadn’t thought that having to replace all her furniture to make this new house feel like home would have been a bigger a reminder then anything else.

Ellie could feel Alec’s gaze on her but she didn’t look up at him. She knew his opinion of this whole affair. Alec thought she should have stayed in Braodchurch and in way she wished she had. It was where she was born and grew up. She longest she had ever left Broadchurch was when she was off to get her police training back when she had been fresh out of school. But she just could stand to be in that house anymore or feel the people’s accusing stares as she walked down High Street. When the school had rang her to tell of how Tom was being bullied it had been the excuse she was looking for to leave. The closest primary school was an hours drive away in Broshire. It made sense to move there instead of driving Tom there for school everyday then driving back to Broadchurch for work. She would have spent four hours a day commuting. By moving she cut that down to two. She still got those terrible looks while she was following up on leads but they weren’t as constant as they would have been if she had stayed. Thankfully since the investigation into her had cleared her of all knowledge of Joe’s crime and gave her the green light to return to work the stares had lessened but those with children particularly children around the age the Danny had been continued to stare. 

“How did the entrance interview go?” Alec asked.

Ellie sighed. “It went okay. The asked the standard questions, had Tom write a quiz, had me fill out some paperwork. I’m sure you remember what it was like to register your daughter.”

“Aye. I remember the paper work was more tedious than anything I’ve ever had to fill out for work.” Alec said.

Ellie chuckled a little and let a small smile spread across her lips. “Yeah it is.”

“Did they ask about Joe?” Alec asked.

“Yes but before I could say anything Tom jumped in and said he didn’t have a dad. Said I had used a sperm bank.” Ellie said. “I couldn’t bring myself to contradict him.”

Alec nodded his head and leaned back on the counter top, his hands out behind him. “Well that’s one way to one way to explain the absence of a father.”

“Yeah.”

There was a long silence that followed; Broken only by Fred happily smashing his hands in his applesauce and smearing it all over his face and the tray of his chair in his attempts to get it in his mouth. Both Ellie and Alec watched him for a bit. 

Finally Ellie asked. “What are you going to do, sir?”

“Not much for me to do. I’m on medical leave until I get that ruddy surgery.” Alec said.

Ellie narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. “And are you going to get the surgery?”

“No. There’s a chance that I’ll die if I do agree to it. I’d rather keep living not knowing when my heart will finally give out then go in knowing I probably won’t come out.” 

“Oh they always say that. It’s a liability issue. Even when it’s really basic surgery they have to say you might die because of some unforeseen issue like say you have a bad reaction to the anesthesia. It’s just standard procedure” Ellie said. “Oh! Fred!”

Fred had thrown a tiny handful of applesauce onto the island counter. It had made a very satisfying splat sound and few bits had then proceeded to bounce up once more and splatter across Ellie’s plate and, Ellie tried so hard to hold in her laughter and mortification, the back off her former bosses black suit jacket. 

Ellie got up and went to the sink to grab the dish flannel. “I’m sorry Sir. Here.”

Alec took the damp flannel and started to wipe his jacket off. 

“It’s alright Ellie. Kids do things like that.” He said.  
“Just because it’s something kids do doesn’t make right for them to do it.” Ellie said. 

Ellie turned to Fred, bending over to meet his smiling, giggling eyes. She had to try very hard not to smile. It really was relief to her that Fred was too young to ever remember anything that was happening right now. He wouldn’t be haunted by Joe like she and Tom would be. 

“You, little man.” She poked Fred’s little shoulder. “Do not throw your food. Food is for eating; it’s yummy and makes you grow up big and strong.”

Fred just squealed in glee and waved his chubby arms in the air, clapping his messy hands to make a squelching sound that just made him laugh even more. Ellie couldn’t help it, she let the smile she was trying to hold back light up her face and reached out to ruffle Fred dark curls. Moments of happiness had been rare for her these past weeks but Fred and Tom could always make her smile. The flannel she had given to Alec appeared in her peripheral vision and she turned her towards where Alec was holding it out to her. 

“You might want to clean him up a bit.” Was all he said. 

Ellie took it and he turned around to give her some space as clean up her toddler but stopped when he heard the sound Ellie attempting to hold back her laughter. Alec turned back to her. 

“What?” he asked.

“You, ah, you missed a spot on your back. Turn around, let me get it.” Ellie said. 

She circled her finger in the air telling Alec to do as she said. He turned and moments later felt one of her hands on his shoulder as the other wiped the flannel down the center of his jacket. She patted his shoulder to tell him she was finished. Alec grunted his thanks then walked out of the room towards the front room to look out the window. Ellie turned back to Fred and began to wipe him down.

“Did you manage to eat even a little bit of this?” She asked him.

It did appear as though he had just smeared all the applesauce over his face and chair tray. He would need a change of clothes that’s for sure. She had forgotten to put his bib on. Joe had usually taken care of feeding the boys, being the better cook and the stay at home parent that he was. Ellie usually got home just as dinner was being served if she made it home at all and as such Fred would already have his bib on. Ellie used to consider herself a good mother. She was the breadwinner, her boys well mannered and cared for but now that she was raising them on her own she realized exactly how little of the child rearing she had done in compares to Joe. She was starting to feel inadequate. She hefted Fred out of his chair and put him on her hip having his back to her so as to keep her own clothes free of food. 

“I’m just going to change Fred’s clothes.” She told Alec as walked past the front room to the stairs.  
Ellie placed Fred in his crib as she went to his little dresser and fished out a new outfit for him to wear. Changing him had always been a challenge but she had discovered that lot’s of funny faces and some tickling went a long way. With Fred changed and his dirty clothes in the bathroom sink to be rinsed out before going in the laundry Ellie returned downstairs to find Alec where she had left him, staring out the window. Ellie frowned.

“Something on your mind Sir?” Elli asked

Alec turned around and looked at her. “Stop calling me Sir. Alec or Hardy will do just fine. I’m not your boss anymore.”

“Alright then. Anything on your mind Alec?”

“No. I should be going. It’s almost time for school to be let off and you need to pick up Tom.” 

Alec moved past Ellie. He smiled a little at Fred in her arms. He walked to the mudroom and grabbed his coat from the hook he had hung it on. Pulling it on turning to Ellie who had followed him.

“I’ll see you soon. If you need to talk you know where to find me and” Alec paused was really considering this? It was one thing to offer council to Ellie he had first hand experience with living through a scandal but to offer this? He looked at Fred though and thought of Tom. He could probably help both of them in a way that Ellie never could try though she might. And he knew from experience just how large the need to be alone could get. He had moved to Broadchurch in a desperate attempt to be alone and leave everything behind hadn’t he? He knew how healing having time to just yourself and your thoughts could be and raising to young boys doesn’t really allow for much of that. Alec took a deep breathe and continued. “If you need some time to just get away and be alone I can… I can watch the boys for you.”

Ellie’s smile was sad. 

“Thank you.” She said. “Are you sure you need to go know?”

“Yeah. As I said it’s almost three and I have some things I need take of.” 

With that Alec turned and left the house. Ellie watched him walk to his car and drive off. Not once did he look back. Sighing Ellie turned back into the house and closed the door. Looking at her watch she saw that Alec had been right it was half past two.

“Do you think he was serious on that offer to babysit?” She asked Fred. “I can’t picture him being very good with kids. He can barely handle adults most of the time but then he does have a daughter.” She mused to herself.


	2. chapter 2

Ellie drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited in the queue of cars to pick up Tom. She slowly inched along the schools drive. Fred was starting to fuss in his seat in the back. Joe used to put him down for his nap at around this time. They had been living close enough to the school for Tom walk home, usually with Danny before his murder. But now they lived just inside the boundary of where the school would offer a bus so Ellie had to drop off and pick up Tom, meaning Fred would need to be put on a new nap schedule. Ellie wandered how she would manage this new routine once she returned to work the coming week. She was still trying to find a daycare for Fred.

Without even realizing it she had made it to the front of the queue. Tom opened the back door threw in his rucksack before slamming the door shut as hard as he could and jumping into the front seat. He did up his belt and looked resolutely out the window. He didn’t even acknowledge his mother.

“I take it from your sullen state that your day wasn’t good.” Ellie said. She turned back onto the street and headed for home.

“I hate being the new kid”

“Do you-“

“No!” Tom cut Ellie off. He crossed his arms and turned his blank stare out the window into an angry glare.

The entire way home Ellie kept shooting glances at Tom. She was worried about him. After the initial crying and shock of finding out his father had stolen then killed his best friend Tom had kept to himself. Ellie would find him caught in the grip of a night mare on most nights and yet he never talked to her about them. No matter what she did or said she just couldn’t reach her son. Maybe she shouldn’t return to work quite yet her leave was paid after all. And the superintendent would most definitely understand if she needed more time to settle down and be with her boys while they adjusted to the knowledge of what their father had done. 

Ellie hadn’t even turned off the car engine before Tom jumped out and ran into the house. Ellie sighed and unbuckled her seat belt before reaching into the back to do the same for Fred. On the seat beside her toddler sat Tom’s rucksack. Ellie grabbed it before locking the car and going into the house. Maybe she should think about hiring a councillor for Tom. 

Ellie found Tom in the kitchen staring at the tea cups she and Alec had been using earlier. Judging from the bag of crisps in his hand he had been in the middle of grabbing an after school snack. 

“You had someone over.” Tom said.  
“Yeah. DI…Mr. Hardy came by to see how we were settling into the new house.” Ellie said.

Tom scrunched up his face.

“You don’t like him?” Ellie asked. “I’ll admit he is rather grumpy most of the time.”

Ellie wondered if perhaps she should throw all notions of seeing if Alec had been serious about babysitting out the door. As much as she appreciated the offer especially as it meant she didn’t have find a stranger to entrust her children to and then pay them, she didn’t want to have Tom be uncomfortable with his minder. 

“I don’t know. He… he caught Danny’s killer but… but he took da…. he took Jo…him away.” Tom explained.

Ellie’s didn’t think her heart could shatter anymore than it already had during these past few weeks but seeing her son struggle with what call his father proved her wrong. Counselling was really looking like a good idea. If Tom didn’t open up to her or any other adult in their now very small circle of trust then she would look into it. Setting down the boys’ rucksack she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him to her. She placed a kiss on the crown of his head.

“You can still call him dad if want.” Ellie told Tom.

“I hate him.” Toms’ voice was muffled against her jumper. “I hate him.” 

Tom pulled away from his mother and quickly wiped a hand across his eyes. He turned and bolted from the room. Ellie stood where she was, listening as he climbed the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. Fred started to cry and squirm. He really needed his nap. Ellie followed her eldest son at a far more sedate pace. She put Fred into his crib and made sure he had his favourite toy. Ellie stopped outside Toms’ door on her way back down the hall. She could hear him crying. 

Once back in the kitchen Ellie sat at the island staring at her mobile. She had picked it up and started dialling Olly’s number three times now. She was torn between two wants; the want to be here for her son should he decide he wanted open up and the want to talk to Alec. She really didn’t know what to do. On one hand she thought maybe Olly could connect better with Tom than she because he had lived through having a shit dad too. If he came, she could leave and see Alec at the traders and have a good vent session. Who knows maybe without her present Tom might feel more willing to open up. For all she knew he blamed her for ever loving Joe in the first place. On the other hand she wanted to be the one Tom opened up to, the one he felt comfortable enough with to confide in. Ellie buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do? Suddenly finding herself a single mother was hard enough without all this emotional baggage Joe had given them.

 

In the end Ellie decided that Tom should be the one to decide whether she went to out tonight or not. Ellie climbed back up the stairs. She pressed an ear to Toms’ door and couldn’t hear anything. She knocked.

“Tom? Can I come in?” Ellie asked.

Silence was her reply; More likely than not Tom was ignoring her. She had no doubts that should she open the door she would find him lying face down on his bed pretending to sleep. Sure enough when a second attempt to get a reply from her son was met with silence Ellie opened the door and found him laying on top of the covers his face buried in his pillow. Ellie silently walked into the room. She stood above him for a minute watching him breathe. That was his tell. Try though he might Tom had never been able to slow his breathing enough to realistically pretend that he was sleep. After a minute Ellie sat on his bed and rubbed his back. 

“I know you don’t want to talk to me but you have to talk to someone. I know it’s hard, you think no one could possibly understand how you’re feeling. I feel that way sometimes but talking to Mr. Hardy has helped me. He doesn’t really understand and he doesn’t say the things I want to say but he listens and that helps. Getting those thoughts off my chest and out my head helps. Tom if you won’t talk to me, will you talk to Olly?” Ellie said.

Tom didn’t show any sign that he had heard a word she had said. 

“Maybe you don’t have to talk, maybe you can just listen. Olly could tell you what he felt when his dad left. I don’t know I haven’t asked him yet but would you at least try. I hate seeing you so sad like this. I just want to help you. If Olly comes over I don’t have to be here and I won’t ask Olly what you said to him.”

Still nothing. Ellie sighed and began to card her fingers through Toms’ hair.

“I’ll admit I am being somewhat selfish in this request. I.. I feel the need to talk to someone too. I was thinking of going into Broadchurch tonight and talking to Mr. Hardy. That’s why I was going to invite Olly over but if you don’t me to go I’ll stay. You have a few hours until dinner so let me know alright? I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen.”

With that Ellie stood up. At the door she turned back to look at beautiful little boy. 

“I love you Tom.” Ellie said. “No matter what I will always love you and I’ll be here for you when you’re finally ready to talk.”

Ellie closed the door behind her and leaned back against it. She so desperately wished that she could help her son. Inside the room she heard the rustling sound of Tom sitting up. It was up to him now to decide if he wanted to talk whether it was to her or Olly, whether she was present or out seeking comfort of her own. She checked on Fred who was sleeping soundly his little fist in his mouth before she went back to the kitchen. 

Ellie had just started preparing dinner when Tom slowly crept into the kitchen. Her back was towards the entrance so she didn’t see him for a few moments. But when she turned around to retrieve a dish from the other side of the kitchen she gave a start. Tom was looking at the floor about between doorway and the fridge. He still looked undecided. Ellie waited patiently for him to speak. Finally he looked up but he couldn’t look her in the eye instead he looked at the cabinet just behind her.

“You can ask Olly to come over tonight if you want. You can stay or leave too... it doesn’t really matter to me.” Tom said.

“Will you talk to Olly?” Ellie asked.

Tom shrugged.

“I don’t want you to think I don’t want to be here. Regardless of whether Olly comes over or not I’ll stay if you want me to.” Ellie explained.

“I do want you to stay but... but how can you help me when you’re hurting too?” 

Tom lower lip started to waiver. In an instant Ellie had her arms wrapped around her son. She could feel Tom fighting the urge to cry, more likely than not feeling the pressure of social standards that said the male half of their species wasn’t supposed to cry. Ellie pressed kisses into his hair and rubbed his back.

“You’re so brave and mature, sweetheart.” Ellie whispered. “So brave but you have to remember that you’re the child even though right now you might feel like your childhood has been ruined. If you truly want me to stay I will. I can always to talk to Alec another day or ring him up after you’ve gone bed.”

“I know but... but” Tom shook his head. “You asked if I would talk to Olly because of his dad, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. He hasn’t been through something like this but he knows how rough it can with the other kids and having the adults whisper about his dad behind his back. So that’s something he can help you with should the people here figure out who we are.”

Ellie pulled away from Tom and carded her fingers through his hair. Then she placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb against it. 

With a small smile she said. “Why don’t you go wash and peel the potatoes while I ring Olly?”

The ends of Toms’ lips lifted in a small smile and he nodded his head. “Okay.”

Tom used to help his dad make dinner. The few nights he hadn’t helped had been when he was over at a friends’ house or had more homework than usual to do. It had been a special father-son bonding time for them. Fred would be otherwise occupied in his highchair or playpen with a colouring book. It was when they talked about how their days had gone and what was going to happen on the morrow. Tom hadn’t helped with dinner since Joe was arrested. Ellie hoped that by getting back into the habit of doing so and creating new memories with her that it would help ease the pain of his now tarnished memories of his father.

Ellie watched her son run to the sink and grab the scrub brush from beside the faucet and pick up one the potatoes that was already sink. Seeing that he was getting along good she walked into the front room where a little stand table stood with a cordless phone and a notepad for taking messages on it. Ellie picked up the phone and dialled Olly’s mobile. Hopefully he would be able to make it out. Maggie had been pretty lenient about letting him take off at whatever time of the day when he was needed by Ellie but he liked to make that time up by working in the evenings. After 2 rings Olly picked up.

“Hello?” 

“Hi Olly.” 

“Aunt Ellie? Is everything alright?” Olly asked.

“Yeah everything is fine. Listen you’re not busy right now are you? At work or making dinner?” Ellie asked.

“Ah no. Just left work actually. I’m on my way to pick up some fish n’ chips for dinner but that’s it. Why?”

“Could you, could maybe come over tonight. I’ve talked with Tom and he seems more open to the idea of talking to you than me. He hasn’t promised he’ll talk but maybe if you could tell him about what you went through with your dad then maybe he’ll finally crack.” Ellie said. 

There was a pause. Ellie knew it was hard for to Olly to talk about his experiences with his dad.

“Okay. I’ll come over. I can’t promise that I’ll be able to say much I don’t like thinking about him let talking but if it’ll help Tom I’ll try.” Olly said.

“Oh thank you so much Olly. I’ll owe you one.” Ellie said.

“You seem to have racked up quite a bit of debt with me as of late.” Olly laughed. “Will you be there?”

“No. Tom would prefer that I wouldn’t be. I’ll be heading into Broadchurch and meeting up with Hardy. I mean I still have to ring him and make sure he’s available he said he some stuff to take care of earlier but if that doesn’t work I guess I could just take a long walk around the neighbourhood.” Ellie said.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been spending a lot of time with D.I. Hardy.” Olly said.

“Ah he’s been my rock. Even though what happened to him was completely different a lot of the emotions are the same. Sort of like what I’m hoping will happen with you and Tom. Your dad may not have murdered anyone but that didn’t make him any less of a shit.” Ellie said.

“Mmhmm” Olly hummed. “What time do want me over there?”

“There’s no hurry. It’s only five and we’ve only just started preparing dinner. Perhaps at seven? Will that give you enough time to eat and drive over?” Ellie asked.

“Yeah that works. What are the boys’ bed times?” Olly asked. “Unless you’re going to bring Fred with you.”

“No I won’t be brining Fred. Fred is to be in bed by no later than eight but Tom can go to bed at 9:30.” Ellie said.

“Okay great. See you in a bit Aunt El” Olly said.

“See you in a bit Olly.” With that Ellie hung up the phone and just in time too because Tom called from the kitchen.

“Mum I’m done with the potatoes.”

“That’s great sweetheart. Can you get the peas from the fridge and begin shucking them? I’m just going to go wake Fred from his nap.” Ellie called back.

She heard Tom groan and open the fridge door. He really didn’t like peas but they were preferable to carrots. Ellie walked up the stairs and to her sparse bedroom. It only had Freds crib, dresser and a sleeping bag for herself in it. She was still debating whether she should by a couch for the front room or a bed for herself with her next pay check. 

Ellie found Fred sitting up in his crib quietly babbling to himself. She stood in the doorway for a moment listening to him every once and while she would catch what sounded like half a sentence. At almost two Fred still enjoyed babbling to talking unless he really wanted something. Then he would name what he wanted followed by the word “want” in varying degrees of shouting. Fred finally caught sight of her and stood up his little arms raised.

“Up!” He demanded.

“I’m going to have to teach you manners soon.” Ellie said. “Can’t have you thinking you can always demand what you want.”

Ellie put Fred on her hip and started back down stairs to help Tom make the rest of dinner because really even at ten he was a better cook than she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie was about half way through washing the dinner dishes when the doorbell rang. Ellie wiped her hands on a dish towel then went to answer the door. She messed Toms’ hair as she walked past him sitting at the island doing his homework. Ellie unlocked the door and smiled widely at Olly standing on the Veranda.

“Olly! You’re early.” She greeted him.

“Only by fifteen minutes. Traffic was really good coming out.” Olly replied. Then he lowered his voice. “Aunt Ellie, are you sure everything is alright?”

“Yes Olly, everything is okay. Now why don’t you step in? It’s starting to get quite nippy at night.” 

Ellie stood out of the way so that Olly could step in then closed the door behind. She started down the hall to the kitchen.

“I was just doing the dishes. Tom is doing his homework at the Island and Fred has some colouring pages. You can sit with either one as I finish up.” Ellie said.

“I’ll see if Tom needs any help then try to wrestle some crayons Fred.” Olly said.

“Thank you. I haven’t had much time to help Tom with his schooling recently.” Ellie said.

“It’s no bother. It’s a great test of my memory to see if I can remember what he’s learning.” Olly said. 

Ellie smiled her thanks as the walked into the kitchen. Ellie returned to the sink to wash up the last few dishes while Olly sat down beside Tom and started to ask him about his homework. With their discussion of science and Freds’ indistinct noises of happiness as he coloured, Ellie felt as though she could close her eyes and pretend nothing had changed, that her little family was still whole and happy. 

After wiping her hands dry Ellie turned around to address her nephew. 

“Now Olly, you already know what time the boys need to be in bed by but Fred will need a bath before hand. Be sure that the water isn’t too hot!” Ellie said.

Olly rolled his eyes. “Aunt Ellie I’ve watched the boys before. I’ve put them to bed before. I know the routine.” 

Olly stood and grabbed her by the shoulders and started to guide her towards the front door. As they exited the kitchen Ellie turned her head to look back at Tom and saw the he was grinning for the first time since receiving the news of his fathers’ crime. 

“Tom” Ellie called. “No cartoons or movies until you finish your homework and don’t forget about what we talked about.”

Olly grabbed his Aunts bright orange coat from its hook and shoved it into her arms before opening the door and shoving her out as well.

“Everything will be fine. I’ll talk to him a bit about my dad and we’ll see if he opens up.” Olly said.

“I know it’s just maybe I should stay? I’ll stay in my room or even in the attic room I’ll ring Hardy instead.” Ellie said.

“Aunt Ellie”

“Beside by the time I get there I’ll only have what an hour before I have to head back here?” Ellie continued. 

“I packed an overnight bag. You can stay out as long as you need so long as you make it back before sunrise.” Olly said. “Tonight is as much about you as it Tom, so get in your car and go before I close the door and lock you out.”

“You can’t do that! I have the bloody key.” 

“And I can stand just on the other side and relock it as fast as you can unlock it.” 

“You’ve thought of everything haven’t you?” Grumbled Ellie. “Maybe I should have ringed Lucy.”

“You know she has her meetings on Tuesdays.” Olly pointed out.

Ever since Joe had been taken into custody Lucy had decided to turn her life around. She had found a rehab program that allowed her to stay at home and continue working as a hairstylist. Tuesday and Thursday nights she would meet with her sponsor for a couple of hours and on Saturday there was a group meeting. It was slow progress after handing over her car keys to Olly to ensure that she couldn’t drive herself to Bournemouth. She still got tempted with online gambling from time to time but she was actually trying this time. Olly had even suggested they cut off their internet service even though he needed it for work but Lucy had thought that unreasonable. He shouldn’t have to make work sacrifices just so she could get better. Instead Lucy was learning how to recognize when she didn’t have a handle on the situation and getting into the habit of ringing her sponsor for an emergency meeting when things got out of control.

Ellie sighed. “You’re right. Can I at least grab my mobile before you toss me from my own house?”

Olly smiles. “Where did you put it?”

“Just let me grab it.”

“Where did you put it?”

“Oh for the love of all! It should be on the counter by the fridge.”

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Olly then turned his head to shout back into the house. “Tom your mums’ mobile should be on the counter by the fridge can you get it?”

There was the sound of a chair being pushed back before Tom called. “Got it!” He ran to the front door to give it his mum. 

“Have a good night mum.” Tom said. He gave his mum a hug. 

“You too sweetheart.” Ellie said. She kissed the crown of Toms head.

“Well I guess I’ll be off then.” 

Ellie looked once more between Olly and Tom then left the house. She got into her car and reversed out the driveway, waving to Tom, Olly and Fred. Olly must have dashed back into the house to grab the toddler. She drove a few blocks before pulling over and turning off the car. Ellie pulled out her mobile and dialled Alecs’ number. Between phoning Olly, dinner, getting Tom started on his homework and cleaning up she hadn’t actually had time to call the other member of the former detectives club, even if she technically wasn’t going to be a former detective anymore, to see if he was free for her come by and talk. If he wasn’t then she would just stay out for bit. Maybe she would fully explore the area and see what the parks nearby were like. 

“Hardy.” Alec answered.

“Hi.”

“Ellie? Do you need something?” Alec asked.

“Um sort of.” Ellie said.

“Sort of?”

“Are you free tonight? I’ve kinda been kicked out of the house so Tom can talk to Olly and I really wouldn’t mind talking to someone too.” Ellie said.

“I’m free. You already in the car?” Alec said

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll see you in forty five minutes.” Alec said.

“Thank you.” Ellie said

“Ah.” Alec hung up.

Ellie started her car and started her drive to Broadchurch. If she pushed the speed limit combined with the little traffic of the hour she should be able turn that forty-five minute drive into a half hour one. Still the drive felt like forever. The brilliant colour of turning leaves was lost to the dark of evening. It was only a of couple days until October. The quickly depleting daylight hours and constant wet weather probably wasn’t helping her or Tom recover but at the same time it felt good to have the weather reflect how she felt. 

Sure enough Ellie pulled into the Trader’s small side lot just a little over a half hour after she left. She sat in her car for a bit. She said she wanted to talk but she didn’t know what she wanted to talk about. Her feelings were all jumbled up like the lines in one of Freds’ drawings. 

After five minutes Ellie got out the car and climbed the two flights of stairs up to Alecs’ room and knocked. Alec answered immediately steeping out the way to let her in. He didn’t say a word as he took up his now customary spot on the edge of the bed and she fell into what had become her chair. They sat silence for a bit. Alec studied her and Ellie looked everywhere about the room but at him. She really didn’t know what to start with let alone how. 

Finally she took a deep breathe and just dived in. 

“Tom is struggling with what to call Joe. He keeps starting with dad then switching to Joes’ name but when that can’t fully come out he just say Him. Likes he’ll get in some sort of trouble if he tries to call Joe anything else. I told him he can still call Joe dad. What Joe did doesn’t change the fact the he is Tom’s father and he was a damn good one too until all this crap happened.

“I just feel so inept at being a mother right now. For Christ’s sake I can’t even find a day care for Fred and I go back to work next week. And you want to know what Tom told me earlier when I approached him about talking to Olly while I came here? I told him I’d stay if he wanted me to that I would just ring you instead but he said I should come here that I couldn’t help him if I was hurting too.” 

Ellie grew progressively upset as she spilled out the feelings that had been bubbling up inside her. By the time she had reached the end she was a mess of tears and she hated it. She had never been so quick to cry as she had been since they found Danny lying on the beach. But since Alec had figured out it was Joe she had cried at least once a day for some reason or another. 

Across from her Alec was struggling to decide on what to do. He always felt particularly useless when faced with someone crying. Did he reach across and place a hand on her knee or get up to sit on the arm rest and place an arm around her shoulders? To add to it he was her former boss, still could be her boss if he had his surgery. Would one form of comfort be deemed more inappropriate than the other because of this? 

Through her tears Ellie could see Alecs struggle. He really was socially awkward. All Ellie wanted right now was to be held to know that at least one person had her back that didn’t feel obligated to do so because of blood relations. Well that and a good nights sleep in an actual bed.

“You know, I’ve always thrived off of contact with others but since Joe confessed I’ve barely had any. It’s like I’ve become some sort of plague. The only interaction people will have with me now is to glare and ask ‘how could you not know?’ or to give me looks of pity. I think I know a little of what Beth felt now. The looks of pity are so much more worse then the looks of anger.” Ellie sniffed. And God did she hate it but she looked shyly at Alec. “Could... could you?” She wetted her lips. “Could you just hold me for a bit?” 

Alec didn’t say anything in response. He just got up and walked around the bed and made himself comfortable sitting against the headboard. When he opened his arms for her, Ellie jumped from her chair and was beside him in an instant. One hand was fisted in his white button down the other wrapped tightly around him, her head pressed hard into Alecs shoulder.

For his part Alec wrapped his arm around his... friend? Is that what Ellie was to him? The first person to become his friend since Sandbrooke? He rested his chin on top of her head and gently rubbed her back. He really couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had held a woman’s hand and yet here he was half lying in bed with one holding her tightly to him as she cried. But then this wasn’t just any women it was Ellie. The absurdly cheerful, mothering cop who used to irate him so much with her inability to believe anyone in Broadchurch could have been a killer only to find out she went home ever night and sought comfort in a murderer. This was the women who saw him at his worst and still tolerated him even, he thought of the boots she had bought him, maybe even cared about him enough to consider him a friend. At the very least she trusted him more than anyone else as it was always him she came to. 

Alec leaned his head back against the headboard and sighed inwardly. He wished he could have been wrong, that he could have spared Ellie all this pain. Instead all Alec could do was pull her closer to him. Slowly Ellie cried herself out and her breathing evened out. Ellie had fallen asleep. Alec carefully rearranged them so that they were fully reclined. He had no illusions as to how exhausted Ellie really was. Between sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag and waking up at least once a night to wake Tom from a nightmare and then no doubt having terrible dreams of her own Ellie must have only gotten a few hours of sleep a night. Alec closed his own eyes. He would wake her up in few hours so she could relieve Olly of babysitting duties. However without his permission Alecs own mind drifted into sleep.

The first thing Alec noticed when he woke up was that he hadn’t awoken with a start like he usually did, the second thing he noticed was the his right arm was numb and the third was that there was a warm body pressed impossibly close to him. Alec opened his eyes and saw Ellie was clinging onto him in her sleep for all that she was worth. Looking at the clock Alec saw it was 11:30pm. Best he wake Ellie so she could head home. He gave her shoulder a little shake but she just moaned and somehow buried her face deeper into his chest. So Alec did what anyone did when trying to wake someone he shook her shoulder harder and said her name in low whisper. That did the trick.

“What?” Ellie mumbled.

“You need to get up and head home its 11:30.” Alec said.

“Olly packed.... over night. Don’t need...be home ‘til sunrise.” 

Ellie fell back asleep. Alec reached across her to his mobile on the night stand table and set an alarm for half past four. That should give Ellie plenty of time to wake up and get on the road to be home for sunrise. Then after returning his arm back to Ellie waist Alec too fell back into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta Aithusa

Ellie woke to the ear-piercing beeping of a mobile's alarm but she couldn’t bring herself to move and turn it off. She didn’t want to get up because she was warm and comfortable and she had had the most terrible dream where Joe had killed Danny. The man beside Ellie groaned and reached over her to turn off the alarm. The only problem was that it was not how Joe groaned when suddenly awoken from sleep. It was not Joe that was beside her. Ellie's nice little reprieve shattered as she remembered that Joe had killed Danny and that she had fallen asleep in the arms of her former boss after crying her heart out. 

Evidently Alec’s keen observational skills were significantly reduced when he had just woken up, Ellie thought, other wise he would have noticed that she was already awake and would not be trying to rouse her. Now that the fog of sleep had lifted and she knew that her dream was in fact reality, she was even more determined to not get up. How had the Latimers managed to get up everyday? 

“Ellie, you need to wake up.” Ellie noted that Alecs Scottish brogue was heavier when he was still half asleep. “Come on. You said last night that you had to be home by sunrise. That’s in two hours.” Two hours meant that she could pretend to sleep for another hour. “I’m not letting you drive until I’m sure you’re fully awake. I’m not having you wreck on your way home because you were still half asleep.”

“Fine, I’m getting up.” Ellie mumbled.

She really did need to get home. Olly was doing her a huge favour, staying the night, and it would be bad form on her part to not be home in time for him to head off to work. Slowly Ellie raised herself into a half sitting position and looked at Alec. She had to smile. He looked like a complete wreck. His eyes were still half lidded, his hair was in complete disarray and he was currently wincing every few moments as he rubbed and moved his right arm around, most likely to get some blood flowing back into it. 

“You look like hell.” Ellie told him.

“Maybe you should take a look in the mirror yourself.” He retorted. 

Alec got up and started to stretch out his arms and back. “Do you always sleep like a log? I don’t think you moved the whole night, which would explain why I’m so stiff this morning.” 

Ellie let herself flop back onto the bed. “Depends on how tired I was when I went to bed and if I took my sleeping pills. It’s been a long while since I’ve slept so soundly. Not since my last day of vacation I think.”

Alec grunted. “Buy yourself a bed. You can’t work and take care of your kids if you aren’t getting enough sleep.” 

At this Ellie did sit up fully to stare Alec in the eye, or at least she would have if he wasn’t rustling through the dresser to get a change of clothes.

“You’re one to talk about taking care of yourself. You get your surgery I’ll get a bed.” Ellie said.

“I’m not getting the surgery. I already told you I-“ 

Ellie cut him off. “And I told you that’s just standard procedure.”

Alec turned around and looked at Ellie. He wanted to make sure that she understood what he was saying and that she didn't just chalk it up to him being afraid. “My condition is a bit...abnormal. I haven’t got the ten or fifteen percent or whatever the rate is now-a-days of death. If I get the surgery there's a fifty-fifty chance that I won’t come out.”

“That’s also a fifty-fifty chance that you will and you won’t ever have to worry about your heart for the rest of your life.” Ellie said.

“Ah! I can’t take your eternal optimism.” Alec ran a hand over his face.  
“Well I’m sorry that I’m not an eternal pessimist like you and can actually see the good things in life. Do you have a death wish, Alec? You say you don’t want the surgery because you might die but without you will die.” Ellie argued.

“I’m not having a row with you at 4:30 in the bloody morning. Put this on then I’ll walk you to your car once I’ve changed.” Alec said. 

He threw a clean shirt at Ellie and resumed his search for clothes.

“I’m not wearing one of your shirts.” Ellie said.

“You are. You didn’t bring anything to change into and your own shirt is a mess from all the crying you did last night. Now go into the bathroom and change.” Alec insisted. 

He hadn’t bothered to turn back to her when he spoke. He just continued rummaging through his drawers. Ellie took a peak to see why it was taking him so long to find an outfit as she passed by him to go into the bathroom. Apparently Alec didn’t fold his socks after washing them and was now looking for a matching pair. 

Once in the bathroom Ellie decided to make use of the facilities while she was there. A five minute shower later Ellie stood in her trousers, eyeing Alec's button down on the counter. She could already hear Olly’s wisecracks. Oh, and God forbid should he tell her sister. Though observation was a necessary skill for a reporter, sometimes Ellie really hated just how observant Olly could be, like when he noticed Chloe Latimer at the beach. Ellie put on the shirt with a frown. She would just have to keep her bright orange coat on until Olly left, even if that might be more suspicious. 

Alec was not a large man. He was slight and only a head taller than Ellie but his shirt still came to rest just above her knees and the shoulder seams still fell a quarter of the way to her elbows. Ellie rolled up the cuffs so she had the use of her hands and tucked in the shirt as she walked out the bathroom. Alec had changed while she had occupied the bathroom and was currently standing at the foot of the bed tying his tie.

Ellie leaned against the bathroom doorframe and raised an eyebrow. 

“A tie, Sir? It’s a quarter to five in the morning and you’re only seeing me off.” Ellie pointed out.

“Force of habit.” Alec replied. “And what did I say about calling me Sir?”

Ellie smirked. “Force of habit.” She responded.

“Good to know you’re fully awake now.” Alec picked up Ellie’s coat from were it had been lying over the armrest of the chair and tossed it at her. “Best get you on your way then.”  
Alec wore the same thoughtful look that he had worn in those few seconds before he had offered to baby sit her boys as they made their way to her car. Ellie didn’t know if that was a good thing or not because that same look also meant he was probably about to spit out a list of questions or make a somewhat unreasonable demand of her. Once at the car Alec leaned on the bonnet and looked Ellie in the eye. It appeared he had come to a decision.

“I want you to stay here at least twice a week.” Alec said.

“Excuse me?” Ellie's eyebrows raised in surprise.

She was affronted. If he thought that asking him to hold her and crying herself to sleep in his arms in a moment of weakness was some sort of invitation she would take a page out Maggie’s book and hang Alec from the town spire by his bullocks!

“You heard me. Regardless as to whether you feel the need to talk or cry or vent I want you to come over here and spend the night at least twice a week.” Alec repeated. 

“And why would I do that?” Ellie asked. 

“So you can get at the very least two restful nights of sleep a week.” Alec said. 

His tone of voice it made it seem like he thought it was most obvious thing in world. Why else would a man demand that a woman sleep in his bed twice a week? Did he not realize that if some other crazy fool were up at this hour and just happened to be walking by and hear him demand that, that said person would most definitely draw other conclusions as to the meaning of the demand? 

“And if I don’t agree?” Ellie asked.

“Then I’ll go to your sister and nephew. I’m sure they would agree to help me in kidnapping you twice a week. I can’t speak for Lucy but I would bet my money on Olly having noticed the dark circles under your eyes.” Alec said.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ellie challenged.

Alec stood up from the car and took a step towards Ellie so he was right in her face. 

“Wouldn’t I? You know me Ellie, I'm a man of my word. If I say I’ll do something I will make it happen.” Alec said. “It’s just a temporary solution until you buy yourself a proper bed. This is for your health.”

Ellie’s gaze dropped from Alec’s face and stared pointedly at his heart. “Again, you're one to talk.”

“I don’t have two young kids depending on me to come home every night and make dinner.” Alec said.

“But you do have a daughter.” Ellie replied.

“Who lives with her mother and even if didn’t she’s old enough to take care of herself now.” Alec said. “Not that it really matters, she wants nothing to do with me.” He added in a mumble.

“She wants nothing to do with you?” Ellie said.

Alec’s eyes widened as he realized what he had let slip. He quickly turned around and began to pace before turning back to Ellie.

“We’re getting off topic. Just say you’ll come.” Alec said. 

This conversation was really beginning to remind of Ellie of when she had invited Alec for dinner. 

“Why does this matter to you so much?” Ellie asked.

“Because you’re my friend and I actually give two fucks about you unlike everyone else in the god-damned town.” Alec blurted.

Ellie took a deep breath and held it for a few beats before letting it go. “I’ll have to discuss this Olly and Lucy since they’re the ones who’ll be watching Tom and Fred.”

“Ellie...”

“I’m serious. I’ll talk to Olly when I get back and I’ll ring you later in the morning with their reply. I can’t guarantee two nights a week on a regular basis but I can do one.” Ellie said.

“Aye, alright.” Alec agreed.

Ellie unlocked her car and got in. “Do not contact and set something up with them. It needs to work with my schedule too.”

“Aye, ma’am.”

Ellie shot him a glare as she started the car. “Don’t get smart with me.”

Alec smiled. “Get going, back your boys.”

“Already am.” 

Ellie put the car in reverse and started to pull away. Alec turned to head back into the Trader’s when Ellie called out to him.

“Alec, I’m sure she’s just busy is all.” Ellie said.

“Aye, you’re probably right.” Alec nodded, though he didn’t seem to really believe it.

The entire drive home Ellie had only two things she was willing to admit to on her mind. One was how to approach Olly and Lucy about Alec's demand without getting a few wisecracks and the other was Alec’s relationship with his daughter. The one thing Elle was not willing to admit to thinking about was how welcoming the prospect of sleeping next Alec felt. First of all, because it really had been wonderful to sleep in a soft bed again and secondly because Ellie had discovered that, despite all his grumpiness, Alec was a cuddler in his sleep and having the opportunity to get some blackmail on him was too good to pass up.

Ellie was eating toast at the island reading the morning's newspaper when Olly came into the kitchen at six o’clock on the dot. When she had returned to see that Olly was not yet awake Ellie had hoped to quickly change into one of her own shirts, only discover that Olly had decided to commandeer her room for the night. With resignation Ellie crept quietly back down the stairs. She would just have to tell Olly that she was cold. It was a reasonable explanation as to why someone would be wearing their coat inside.

“Morning Aunt Ell.” Olly greeted. 

Olly searched the cupboards and drawers for a bowl and spoon before going to the pantry and grabbing the box of Tom’s favourite sugary cereal. It wasn’t until he was seated across from his Aunt that realized she was still wearing her orange “mum coat”.

“How long have you been home?” Olly asked.

“Only about fifteen minutes,” Ellie replied. She turned a page in the paper hoping that if she appeared to be busy reading Olly wouldn’t question her.

“Hmm,” Olly hummed through a mouthful of cereal. He swallowed. “Any particular reason you’re still wearing your coat?”

“It’s a bit chilly in here is all.” Ellie said.

“Sure you’re not trying to hide a hickey?” 

That got Ellie to stop her charade. Her head flew up to look at Olly. “Olly!”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about Aunt Ell. He’s actually a pretty good guy once he lets you past all his walls.” Olly said.

“We didn’t shag. Or even snog for that matter.” Ellie insisted.

Olly pointed his spoon at his aunt. “So you’re telling me that you stayed out all night because you just happened to fall asleep in his bed?”

“Yes!” Ellie answered quickly.

“Well, if that’s the story you’re going with.” 

“It is.”

They elapsed into silence for a few minutes. God, Ellie did not want to bring up Alec's demand after that conversation. 

“He wants me to spend at least two nights a week with him.” Ellie said while staring at the newspaper. Hearing Olly starting to choke made her look up.

“He wants you to what?” Olly gasped.

“He's concerned that I’m not getting enough sleep because I don’t have bed yet, among other reasons, and has requested that I sleep at the Trader’s at least twice a week.” Ellie said.

Olly just stared at her.

“What days do you think you or Lucy could regularly come out here to babysit?” Ellie asked.

“You’re not actually going to sleep with him twice a week are you?” Olly asked.

“I’m not sleeping with him! Just sharing his bed. He threatened that he would drive out here and kidnap me twice a week if I didn’t agree. So what nights can you and Lucy regularly spare?” Ellie repeated.

Olly sighed. “Let me go home and talk to mum about it. We already know for certain that she can’t do Tuesdays, Thursdays or Saturdays. I can’t believe I’m about say this but this arrangement might actually be beneficial for her; to have something other than her meetings to go to weekly.” 

Olly got up and pointed at his bowl. “Do you want me to wash this before I leave?”

Ellie shook her head. “No, I’ll wash it. You go home and talk to you mum. I told Hardy I’d let him know what nights I’d be spending at the Trader's by noon but I’ll tell him that you had to talk with Lucy about it and you’d get back to me. Don’t be surprised if he contacts you. I don’t think he really believed me when I said I’d talk to you about this.”

“Alright.” Olly said. He walked around the Island and kissed Ellie on the cheek. “I’ll be off then. Tell the boys I said bye.” 

“I will.” Ellie smiled in thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you to my Beta Aithusa

It was eventually decided that the best days for Ellie to spend the night in Broadchurch were Wednesdays and Saturdays. On Wednesdays Lucy would come over and on Saturdays it would be Olly’s turn. The week after Alec made his “request” Ellie returned to work. Everyone at the station welcomed her back with smiles and kind words of support but the rest of Broadchurch didn’t. The twice weekly mandate of Alec’s became a life line for Ellie; a safe place where she could break down and not be the strong, infallible copper she pretended to be during the day.

On the Friday before her return to work, Ellie found a day care for Fred. It was a friendly, brightly-coloured little building with lots of toys and colouring materials inside and ample play space outside. Despite Ellie's daycare success, her return to work also heralded new problems. The first week back Ellie was allowed shortened work days to help her ease back into the grind. It meant she could drop Tom off at school and Fred at day care before work and be back to pick the up in the afternoon but Ellie knew the routine wouldn’t work once her second week started and she went back to working eight hours a day. Ellie decided to ring Alec and see how serious he was about his offer to watch the boys. 

As it turned out, he was serious and, with his help, October flew by. Ellie would wake the boys, get them ready for the day and drop them off before heading into work. In the afternoon Alec would pick them up and keep them entertained until she came home. On Wednesday nights Alec would stay for dinner and when Lucy arrived he and Ellie would drive back to Broadchurch. 

Through it all, Tom continued to be wary of the man who had arrested his father. Tom was glad that his mum could rely on Alec but he was still the man who tore his family apart. Well, sort of. Tom placed the majority of the blame on his father but he still couldn't help but be painfully aware that it was Alec who figured it all out. However, while Tom kept his distance, Fred had taken to Alec like a fish to water.

Before Ellie knew it, it was two days before Halloween and she found herself in a pop up costume shop looking for Tom’s requested fireman costume before heading home. Tom had only decided what he wanted to be that morning. Halloween fell on a Saturday that year and Ellie was thankful that she didn’t have to work it. Working Halloween, especially when it fell on a weekend was the worst. Having Halloween on a Saturday also meant that Ellie wouldn’t be making her usual trip out to Broadchurch. As she browsed through the costumes, Ellie wondered how many sweets she would need to buy for the kids. She hadn’t found the opportunity yet to talk to any of her neighbours about it.

Ellie came home to a suspiciously quiet house. Alec, as it turned out, was bloody brilliant with kids, despite being horrifically awful with adults. She had grown used to coming home to the sound of laughter but today it was deafeningly silent. It was already dark so Ellie knew Alec hadn’t taken them to the local park, besides, his car was in the drive. The lights were also on and the house smelled an awful lot like freshly baked cookies. Sure enough, after walking into the kitchen and lying Tom’s costume on the island, Ellie found a cooling tray of chocolate chip cookies. Alec could bake. That just wasn't an image Ellie could wrap her mind around. Ellie heard a noise above her and walked towards the stairs.   
“Hello?” Ellie called. 

She was met with silence. Ellie frowned and began to climb up the stairs. Unlike downstairs, there was only one light on-her bedroom light. Ellie crept forward cautiously but stopped dead in the door way. Her bag hit the floor with a loud thump and she could only stare at what she saw. There was a bed. A queen sized bed that she knew she hadn’t purchased in her room. Ellie heard snickering coming from behind her and turned to look at the empty room that was destined to become Fred's. The door was ajar. Ellie opened it and turned on the light to find Tom and Alec, with Fred in his arms, pressed against the wall beside the door. 

“Surprise!” Tom launched himself at her and hugged her tightly around her waist. 

Ellie was still in shock. She automatically wrapped her arms around her son but continued to stare at Alec. 

“You bought me a bed?” She asked him. Alec nodded. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Alec took us shopping for it last week.” Tom answered. 

“A week?” Ellie was stunned. “Why? I mean...thank you. Actually, thank you and...why?”

“You needed it.” Alec replied as he handed Fred to Ellie.

Ellie was still confused. “What we really need is a couch and a telly and bookshelves and maybe a few lamps. A bed is last on that list.”

“I know, that’s why I bought it.” Alec said. 

“I can’t pay you back.” Ellie said.

“I don’t expect you to.” Alec pointed to the door. “Now, I do believe there are some fresh cookies downstairs to ruin our appetites for dinner.”

“Cookies!” Tom yelled. He made to run for the stairs but Ellie managed to get an arm around him first.

“Na-uh. No cookies until after dinner. Go wash up and you can help me make dinner. The cookies will be dessert.” Ellie instructed.

Tom only nodded innocently.

“I mean it. I’m coming down right after you and I'll know if you’ve had one.” 

“Cross my heart I won’t have one.” Tom promised. Ellie raised an eyebrow. “Oh fine. I promise I won’t have any until after dinner.” He said sourly.

Ellie released and sent him on his way with a smile and ruffle of his hair. She then turned to Alec.

“You can bake?” She asked him.

“Hardly. I can feed myself well enough but baking is on whole other level for me.” Alec replied.

“Then who made the cookies?” Ellie asked.

“Tom. He’s natural in the kitchen.” Upon seeing Ellie glare he added, “I was in the kitchen the entire time in case something went wrong, which it didn’t.”

Ellie just shook her head and started for the stairs herself. 

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t want to impose...” Alec began.

Ellie rolled her eyes, “Just say ‘yes.’”

“Yes.” Alec finally replied from behind Ellie, and he couldn't help but smile a little. 

Halfway down the stairs they heard Tom whoop with joy. He had found his costume on the island. 

x-x-x-x

“Can Alec take me trick or treating?” Tom asked.

They were almost finished eating their dinner of baked chicken breasts and rosemary roasted potatoes when Tom posed the question. Ellie’s eyebrow rose. She hadn’t realized that Tom had warmed up to Alec and judging by the surprised look on Alec’s face neither had he. Ellie wondered what could have caused him to make up his mind on her former boss turned friend.

“Don’t chew with your mouth full.” Ellie scolded before replying. “I don’t mind but it’s up to Alec if he wants to take you.”

“I, ah, I don’t mind. Do you want to go around here or back in Broadchurch?” Alec asked.

“Here. One the guys in class said his family was putting on a haunted house this year and I want to see it. He also invited me to join his Trick or Treating group after we went through his house.” Tom replied excitedly. 

“That sounds like a plan.” Alec nodded.

“Great!” Tom grinned. He jumped up from his seat and gave Alec a quick hug before going over to the counter and grabbing three cookies. 

“Oi!” Ellie exclaimed.

“You never put a limit on how many I could have after dinner, only that I wasn’t to have any before.” Tom said by way of explanation. “I’ll be upstairs doing my homework.” He called back, already halfway up the stairs.

Well, at least Tom was starting to feel better if his cheek was returning. Ellie couldn’t bring herself to scold him for it like she would have in the past because it meant he was starting to get over their family tragedy. Ellie turned her eyes to Alec. His eyes were wide and it looked like he might have forgotten how to breathe. God she hoped the shock of getting a hug from Tom hadn’t sent him into cardiac arrest. 

“Are you alright?” Ellie asked.

“Aye.” Alec replied, though his eyes were still unfocused.

“I guess this means Tom’s finally made up his mind about you.”

“Aye.”

“Is that all you’re able to say?”

“Aye.”

“Geez, if this is what you’re like from a hug I can’t wait to see how you’ll react the first time Fred calls you dad.” Ellie said.

Alec, who had reached for his glass of water during the exchange and had taken a sip, started to choke. Dad? Why would Fred call him dad? Sure, he was young and most likely wouldn’t remember his dad but did Ellie really think he’d be around enough to confuse the toddler into thinking he was his dad? Now that thought really did make Alec’s heart rate pick up. Or maybe his heart was just racing because he was choking on his water. 

“What?” Alec finally managed gasp.

“There you go. Welcome back to reality, Alec. Did you have a nice trip to space?” Ellie grinned.  
Alec frowned at her. Well, he guessed suggesting that her boys might call him Dad one day was certainly one way to shock him back to reality. Alec decided he didn’t want to think about that possibility anymore and decided a change of subject was needed, desperately, because he really did miss having someone call him Dad. 

“Should I be here for around six?” Alec asked. 

“What?” Ellie paused in clearing the dishes from the island.

“To take Tom Trick or Treating. Should I be here for around six?” Alec repeated.

“Why not come at five? Have dinner with us.” Ellie said. “I owe you. For the bed and for looking after the boys, so the least I can do is make dinner for you every so often.” 

“You don’t have to...”

For the second time that day, Ellie rolled her eyes. “Just say yes.” 

“Yes.” Alec replied.

Ellie headed for the sink with her hands full of dishes in order to hide her smirk. Was it her, or had she somehow made her very dominant former boss submissive to her? Then again, he may just be humouring her because he felt guilty for her current situation. Ellie really hoped he wasn’t feeling guilty. It was Joe’s fault she was suddenly a single mother in a new town. If fact, she was thankful Alec had come to town when he had. If he hadn’t, she would have been the DI in charge of Danny’s murder investigation and she didn’t think she would have gotten half as much done as he had in those two months, let alone close the case. 

Ellie started running warm water in the sink to wash the dishes but soon discovered that the dish flannel was missing from its usual spot. Ellie looked beside her to where Alec was standing with the dish flannel in his hand.

“I’ll wash, you dry.” He said and gently moved her aside as he reached for the first dish.

Ellie opened her mouth to argue but Alec cut her off. “I helped dirty them so I can help clean them. You also know where everything goes better then I do. This way you can clean and get Fred to bed faster, then go help Tom with his homework.”

Ellie couldn’t argue with that logic. She grabbed the tea towel from where it hung on the handle of the oven and set to work drying. By the end of their investigation Ellie had thought that she and Alec made a pretty good team but she hadn’t thought that it would also carry over to domestic activities. Before long they were finished. Ellie took the flannel from Alec so she could wipe down the counters and after a quick rinse, wipe down her toddler.

“I should be on my way then.” Alec said. 

Ellie had finished wiping down Fred and now had him on her hip. Alec reached out and ruffled his hair before getting a high five.

“Yeah.” Ellie agreed as she turned to look at oven clock. “It’s starting to get late.”

“I’ll just say bye to Tom then I’ll be off. See you tomorrow evening Ellie.” Alec said. He then proceeded up the stairs to say his good byes to Tom.

x-x-x-x

Saturday was a busy day for Ellie. In the morning she took the boys to the super market and bought pumpkins for them. Those pumpkins now sat carved on the steps of the veranda and she was spreading out fake spider webbing all over the stone wall, with Tom following behind her, placing fake spiders here and there. Fred was sitting in an empty flower bed with a bucket, shovel and some toy trucks, playing in the damp dirt. Ellie had managed to talk to a neighbour the day before about how many kids usually came around the area and as such Ellie had bought and hidden a box of sweets and a box of chocolates to give out to each kid. 

It was half past three in the afternoon and they still had to wrap orange and black party streamers around the roof posts of the veranda. Alec was due to arrive in an hour and a half for dinner then he and Tom would head off around the neighbourhood while Ellie stayed home with Fred and handed out the sweets. The past few days had been unseasonably warm and dry and the weather, thankfully, was to extend to next day. Ellie was glad because it meant that she wouldn’t be welcoming home a wet and cold fireman and DI later that night.

When Alec arrived he looked a little paler than usual but when asked he said he was fine. His coloured had improved by the time they had finished dinner and Tom was ready to head out. After some quick goodbyes and a promise to be back by nine at the latest, Alec and Tom headed off to the haunted house to meet up with Tom’s new friends. 

Ellie bounced a scared, tired and crying Fred on her knee. Last year she had taken Tom around the neighbourhood while Joe had stayed home with Fred and handed out the sweets. Now she knew why he had looked so tired by the time they had come home. The fireworks were scaring Fred and were preventing him from going to bed. Thankfully there was a lull in both kids and fireworks at the moment and Ellie was cooing and bouncing Fred in an attempt to calm him. In the distance she heard sirens. She shook head, some teenagers had probably gotten caught with fireworks. Once more she was thankful that Halloween had fallen on her off days. Just as Fred was starting to calm, her mobile began to ring. Picking it up, Ellie saw that it was from Tom and her heart skipped a beat. Those sirens couldn’t have been more than a few blocks away and Alec had looked awfully pale earlier today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta Aithusa

Alec stood outside the, in his opinion, over decorated house. Motion activated strobe lights went off every few minutes as another group of kids entered the haunted house. In even closer intervals the sound of smoke cannons going off could be heard and every few seconds someone within screamed.

Tom had been trying for several minutes, without success, to get Alec to enter the haunted house with him. Alec doubted that any of the cheap scares that were most certainly inside would compare to some of the things he had experienced while on the job but he didn’t want to risk getting his heart rate up too high. He had been feeling light headed and dizzy all day and he was already risking a heart attack by walking around this evening but he didn’t want to ruin Tom’s night. Besides, Tom was starting to make new friends and he didn’t want to get in the way.

Alec watched as Tom exited the house with a group of boys his own age. It was a relief to see the boy laughing without restraint and fully enjoying himself. For too long Tom had been restrained and guarded in his interactions with others. Even when Alec had managed to get a smile out of Tom it had never reached the boy's eyes but now Tom looked just like any other eleven year old.

Alec’s vision started to swim as Tom spotted him and ran over. He had been holding onto the pillow case Tom would be using to collect his sweets in while the boy was going through the house. Alec took deep breaths, trying desperately to calm his heart.

“Alec? Are you alright?” Tom asked, having reached Alec. He was looking paler now than he had when he had arrived.

Alec never got to answer. No! This couldn’t happen now, at least not in front of Tom. He was only just starting to recover from what his father had done, he couldn’t add to Tom’s trauma. Even as he thought these things Alec’s vision began to darken and his chest exploded with pain. Dizziness overcame him and Alec fell to the ground. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Tom crying his name.

x-x-x-x

Ellie rushed into the ER, searching frantically for Tom. Even twenty minutes after receiving his call she could still hear his panicked cries as he explained that Alec had collapsed and was being taken to the hospital and that one of his friend's parents was driving him there as well. 

“Mum!” 

Ellie whirled around to see Tom standing in the far corner of room with another costumed boy and his parents. Ellie turned Fred's stroller around and walked as fast as could to her eldest son. Upon reaching him she threw arms around him and held him tight. She felt his body shake as he cried into her chest and kissed his head.

“He’s going to be alright.” Ellie told Tom. “This has happened before and he was alright then.”

“But, but..” Tom shuddered. “I was so scared, mum. He just fell and he was so, so pale.”

“I know it’s scary sweetheart but I promise you Alec will be alright.” Ellie reassured her son.

“You said this has happened before. He’s been sick all this time?” Tom asked.

“Yes, Tom.” Ellie took a deep breath and crouched down so she could look Tom in the eye. She gently held his arms. “Alec is really sick but he’s been afraid to get the treatment he needs. That will change tonight.”

“How?”

“Because he cares about us. He bought me that new bed and he came all the way here to go trick or treating with you even though he wasn’t feeling well. He won’t want to scare us or make us cry, that’s why. When I ask him to get the treatment he needs later tonight, he’ll agree.” Ellie explained. 

“You think he really cares about us?” Tom asked.

Ellie pulled him into another hug. “I know it. He’s one of the few who truly cares about us.” She said softly into his ear. 

Tom nodded his head and held onto her tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Tom silently cried and Ellie fought back her own tears. Finally, they released each other. 

“The fireworks have been scaring Fred all evening. I bet he would love to have his big brother around to protect him from all the scary things.” Ellie suggested.

Tom nodded his head and walked the few steps to where Fred sat in the stroller. He crouched down and started to talk quietly to his brother. Ellie took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before standing up and looking at the family who had brought Tom to the hospital. The father was a stout man with brown eyes and sandy hair, while the mother was about Ellie's height with long ginger hair in two plaits. She was dressed like a pirate to match her son, who was Tom's age. The boy had strawberry blonde hair and his father's brown eyes.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble.” Ellie apologized.

“It’s no problem. There's no way to control this sort of thing.” The man said, smiling sympathetically. He stuck out his hand. “I'm Dan McGuire. This is my wife, Elizabeth, and our son, Michael.”

Ellie grasped Dan’s hand and shook it firmly. “Ellie Miller. I wish our meeting was under better circumstances.”

“I agree. Your Alec certainly gave us quite the fright.” Dan replied.

“Oh! Um, Alec’s not... he’s not...” Ellie struggled.

“I’m sorry! I see him picking Tom up everyday so I just assumed he was Tom’s dad, until today when I learned they had different last names and then I thought that meant he was actually Tom’s step-dad.” Elizabeth explained.

“No! No. No, we’re not like that. Alec, he’s, ah, he’s my...”

“Partner.” Tom piped up from behind them. Fred had fallen asleep and he had secretly been listening to what the adults were saying. “Alec isn’t my step-dad but he is mum’s partner.”

“I see! Commitment issues, is it? All men have them. You wouldn’t believe how long I hinted at this man here that I wanted to get married before he finally asked.” Elizabeth said poking her husband in the gut several times with a grin. 

“Yeah.” Ellie said. “Um, well, thank you so much for bringing Tom here and staying with him until I arrived. Why don’t you head home? I’m sure it’s not too late to get in a few houses.”

“It was no problem.” Dan repeated. “You're sure don’t want us to stay?”

“I’m fine. I don’t want to ruin your night any further.” Ellie said.

“Alright then.” Dan nodded in farewell and turned to leave. 

“If you need anything feel free to give us a ring, Tom has our number.” Elizabeth added.

“See on Monday?” Michael asked Tom.

Tom nodded his head. “Yeah, see you then.”

As they watched the McGuire family leave, Ellie looked at her son out of the corner of her eye and raised an eyebrow. “My partner?” She asked.

“It’s true! Besides, the doctors won’t tell us anything unless we’re family. It’s not our fault they just assume the wrong meaning.” Tom explained.

Ellie put her arm around his shoulder and tugged him close. “When did you become so crafty with words?” She asked, smiling, despite her worries.

x-x-x-x

Awareness returned to Alec slowly. First came the feeling that his body was weighed down, then the sound of rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor, along with a dryness of the mouth. Lastly, Alec's eyes flickered open. The lights had been turned down low so there was only a soft yellow glow instead of a blinding white. All the same Alec immediately recognized where he was, the bloody Hospital. Turning his head slightly to the right he found Ellie glaring at him. Thankfully she didn’t have a bag of grapes with her this time.

“You were pale when you arrived this evening.” Ellie said. “If you weren’t feeling well, why didn’t you tell me? I could have taken Tom out, left a bowl of sweets on the steps for the kids.”

“Tom wanted me to take him.” Alec mumbled. He needed water to wet his mouth and throat.

“You nearly died. You did die on the way to the hospital. Tom thinks it’s his fault you’re here.” Ellie said, her voice strangely quiet for the amount of anger she was putting into her words. “He cried himself to sleep because of you.” She jerked her head towards the other side of the bed. “He even refused to leave you and go home when Olly and Lucy came and picked up Fred.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alec croaked, looking at the sleeping boy curled up in a chair, his face still slightly damp and red from crying. 

“You bloody damn well better be!” Ellie hissed then continued in a more sedate tone. Her voice quivering with her unshed tears. “You’re almost all we have left. You’re our rock, damn it!”

“I’m sorry.” Alec repeated. 

Ellie must have finally noticed how gravelly his voice was and how often he was wetting his lips, for she stood up and poured a glass of water for him from the pitcher at the side table and handed it to him. Alec gratefully drank through a straw, swirling some of the water around his mouth to make sure he wet it all before gulping down the rest of the glass.

“Thank you.” 

Ellie nodded her head and crossed her arms, looking at her reflection in the window on the far side of the room. 

“Prove it.” She whispered.

“Pardon?” Alec asked.

“Prove it.” Ellie looked back to Alec. “Prove that you’re sorry. Take care of yourself like you’ve been forcing me to take care of myself. Get the pacemaker put in.”

“Ellie...” Alec began.

“No! You listen to me. Perhaps if the killer hadn’t been Joe, if we hadn’t been forced out of Broadchurch, then I would let you go on as you are but it was Joe and we were forced out. It’s not just you anymore, Alec. My boys and I are depending on you now.” Ellie sniffed and wiped furiously at her eyes before she began pacing at the foot of the hospital bed. “I’ve talked to the doctors, gotten all the information.” She said.

“Ach! Where is the bloody patient confidentiality?” Alec complained.

“I told them I was your partner. It was Tom’s idea. As he so nicely put it ‘it’s not our fault they just assume the wrong meaning’.” Ellie explained.

“Crafty kid.” Alec said under his breath.

Ellie let a small smile escape before turning it back into a frown. 

“That’s what I told him.” She said. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the foot board of the bed and look Alec straight in the eye. “I know all the risks now Alec, and I still think you should get the surgery. You can’t keep going on like this, we can’t keep going on like this. What if the next time this happens you’re driving the boys home? I know you’re scared but from my point of view it’s better to take that fifty-fifty chance in a controlled environment where the doctors could save you than walking around living your life never knowing when you’ll have another heart attack. Please Alec, agree to the surgery. For my boys and I, because who’ll help me with them, who’ll make sure I take care of myself if you don’t?”

“I’m sure Lucy and Olly will.” Alec pointed out.

“They’ll try their best, I don’t doubt that, but they have their own lives. They live an hour away and work full time. They can’t pick up Tom from school or make the boys dinner if I have to stay late on a case. They can’t see me as well as you do and know when I’m under too much stress from one thing or another like you can.” Ellie argued.

“If I get the surgery I won’t be able to do those things either. If I don’t die, I’ll be recovering, then I‘ll be back at work.”

“I know, but at least if you have the surgery I’ll know if you’re going to still be alive the next day. You’re the only person I’ve got that doesn’t feel obligated to be here for me because you’re related. Please Alec, I can’t lose you too.” Ellie begged.

“Getting the surgery means you could lose me.” Alec said.

“Yeah but at least I’ll have an exact date to prepare for the worst instead of worrying about you every time you look a bit pale.” Ellie whispered. Her head was lowered so she was looking at his feet now. Her entire stance seemed to radiate sorrow. “Please.”

Alec took a deep breath and slowly released it. He closed his eyes and let his head sink into the pillows behind him. He was scared, really scared. He could admit that to himself. Scared of dying, but seeing Ellie like this...the only other time he had seen her so desperate was when she was begging him to tell her that it wasn’t Joe. She didn’t want it to be the man she loved but it had been and now she didn’t want him die without trying to get better. She had brought up a valid point, what if the next time he had a heart attack he was driving with the boys in the back? What if they were severely hurt or killed and he for some insurmountable reason survived? Would he be able to live with himself afterwards? Over the weeks that Alec had been watching them he had grown to love Tom and Fred. After Ellie’s comment over dinner about Fred calling him dad had he not made the unconscious decision to be there for the boys as best as he could? How long could he do that without the surgery? Should he die on the table at least he wouldn’t have been as close to them as he could be in, say, a month or a year. Although judging by Tom's refusal to leave his side tonight, perhaps for him it was already too late to spare him pain by dying later rather than sooner. 

He must have been deep in thought for some time for when Alec opened his eyes Ellie was no longer at the foot of his bed but sitting in the chair to his right again. She looked like she was in the process of settling in for the night, with her atrocious coat tucked around her. She looked at him with wide eyes. He could tell she hadn’t been able to keep in her tears as her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were damp.

“I thought you’d fallen asleep.” She said.

Alec sighed. “I’ll...” He swallowed. “I’ll have the surgery.” He told her. “Tomorrow morning, before I can change my mind, call in the doctor so I can arrange it.” 

“Thank you.” 

Alec nodded. He looked over at Tom still curled into an impossibly tight ball on the chair. It couldn’t be comfortable. Alec rolled onto his side and judged how much room was on the bed. There should be enough.

“Move Tom onto the bed. He shouldn’t have to sleep like that.” He told Ellie

“But..”

“My IV and heart monitor is on your side, he won’t get tangled in any of the wires or tubes.” Alec said.

“Okay.”

Ellie stood up walked over to Tom. She tried to pick him up but he was too big so she crouched down beside him and gently shook his shoulder. Tom awoke sharply, his eyes quickly darting over to Alec. 

“You’re awake.” Tom said. 

“Aye.” Alec said. “Come here, lad.”

Tom jumped out of the chair and onto the bed. He immediately buried his head into Alec’s chest and inhaled deeply. Alec wrapped his arm around the boy and settled them in for the night. He looked at Ellie who gave him a small smile before returning to her chair and pulling her coat back up. If the hospital staff had any doubts about their interpretation of 'partners', they would be vanquished when the nurse next came to check on Alec and saw Tom curled into his chest, asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to post this chapter before going on Hiatus to write a short story for my mum for Christmas.... oops. Regular updates should be coming back soon.
> 
> Big thanks to Aithusa for putting up with my spelling/grammar/cultural errors.

The next morning Ellie woke up with a stiff back and a sore neck. Tom was still asleep, lying on his side with his head rested on Alec’s chest and his left hand fisted in Alec’s hospital gown. Alec, on the other hand, was wide awake, lying on his back, looking out the window at the rising sun. He was deep in thought and hadn’t noticed that Ellie had woken up.

“Morning.” Ellie mumbled. She rubbed her eyes, not caring about smearing yesterday's mascara. It had probably already run from the crying she’d done last night.

“I already told the nurse I want to talk to the cardiologist when you and Tom wake up.” Alec said in lieu of a morning greeting.

“That’s good.” Ellie said. At least that was one less thing she’d have to do today.

“Hmm.” Alec still hadn’t looked at her.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Ellie asked.

“I haven’t seen her since the divorce.” Alec replied. Ellie didn’t have to ask who her was. “She doesn’t even know I’m sick. This isn’t the sort of thing I can tell her about in a voice message but it’s not like I’m going to see her anytime soon. I guess I’m just afraid of dying without her knowing.”

“You’re not going to die, Alec. You’re a fighter. You fought to find Danny’s killer and should any complications arise you’ll fight to live.” Ellie insisted.

“Aye, but on the off chance that something does go wrong, could you tell her everything, and tell her...” Alec swallowed. “...tell her I love her?” He asked.

Ellie leaned forward and reached for Alec’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She waited until he looked at her for the first time that morning before speaking.

“I promise.” Ellie said. “I’ll her tell all that and more, however nothing is going to happen.”

Alec nodded his head in thanks and turned back to the window. They elapsed into silence, Ellie still holding his hand. Tom woke half an hour later when the nurse came in with Alec’s breakfast, which he made a face at, and to check his vitals. It was only then that Ellie released his hand.

“The cafeteria is open and serving breakfast if you’d like to get something for yourself and your son.” The nurse told Ellie. “The Cardiologist should be here to see you in a half hour.” She directed at Alec before she left to check on another patient.

“What’s say we go and get breakfast and bring it back to eat with Alec?” Ellie asked Tom.

Tom was rubbing one eye while staring blindly at the wall. He had never been much of a morning person. Slowly, Ellie’s words filtered through his brain. It was easy to see the moment Tom’s stomach took control over his body, for his eyes became brighter and he sat up straighter, more alert.

“Come on sweetheart, let’s get some food in you.” Ellie said. “We’ll be back soon.” She told Alec.

As they walked down the hall Tom asked his mum, “What’s a Cardiologist?”

“You were awake enough to catch that then?” Ellie asked. 

Tom nodded. 

“A cardiologist is a doctor who specializes in dealing with the heart.” Ellie explained.

Tom looked up at her, excitement in his eyes. “He’s going to get the treatment he needs?”

Ellie smiled. “Yes, he is.”

When Ellie and Tom returned with a cardboard carton of scrambled eggs and shredded potatoes each the cardiologist was already in the room. Ellie gave her meal to Tom and asked him to wait outside in the hall for her. She introduced herself to the doctor, making sure to say she was Alec’s partner. Alec wrinkled his nose at her while the doctor's back was turned but she didn’t care what he thought of her deception. Ellie wanted to make sure Alec got his surgery scheduled.

It was determined that Alec was well enough to be discharged that evening so he could go ‘home’ until his surgery but he was under strict orders to rest. Ellie could already tell Alec wouldn’t listen and would insist on looking after her boys tomorrow afternoon per as usual. The next available date for the surgery was November fifth at ten in the morning. The surgery would last two hours at most; afterwards Ellie would pick up and drive Alec ‘home’. 

Once everything was arranged and the cardiologist had left Tom came back into the room. Ellie and Tom took their seats on either side of the bed and together all three of them ate their now cold breakfast.

After lunch Ellie left Tom playing cards with Alec and went outside to make a few calls. First she phoned Lucy and Olly to let them know about the situation and to check in on Fred. The toddler had cried away half the night and most of the day, not understanding why his mum wasn’t there. Ellie’s next call was to Chief Superintendent Jenkinson at the station. As one of Alec's few friends she was glad to hear he was getting his pacemaker put in; As Ellie’s boss she was reluctant to give her best DS time off because of a recent spree of car keying. However, Jenkinson knew Alec had no family near by who could drive him to and from the hospital. In the end a compromise was reached, Ellie would get the fifth off and would come in on the weekend to make up the time.

“It’s good to hear I’ll be getting my DI back soon.” Jenkinson had said before hanging up. 

Ellie didn’t have the heart to tell the Chief Superintendant that there was a possibility that she could lose her DI and friend in a far more permanent way.

Tom looked thoroughly put out when Ellie returned to Alec’s room. 

“What happened here?” She asked.

“Your son has learned not to play cheat with a detective.” Alec answered. “Repeatedly.” 

“I thought I could win!” Tom said. “I win against you all the time.”

Ellie couldn’t quite look her son in the eye. It was true that on occasion he did actually win but a vast majority of his wins were because she let him win. While Tom had successfully kept how his friendship with Danny had fallen apart a secret, he was still a mediocre liar at best and she could easily tell when the cards he said he had put down were actually different cards.

“You let me win don’t you?” Tom asked, crossing his arms.

“Alec, I thought since your car is still at my house that you should spend the night, then you can drive back into Broadchurch in the morning.” Ellie said trying to change the subject.

“You do! You let me win!” Tom shouted.

Ellie sighed, a quick glance at Alec showed that was enjoying the show. He always did like seeing how she would react when she was put on the spot during the investigation.

“Not all the time.” She admitted. “I can think of several instances when you won on your own.” 

The reassurance that Tom had indeed won several games of cheat against his mother without her helping did nothing to make him feel better. He sat at the foot of Alec’s bed, glaring at Ellie with his arms crossed. Every once in a while his eyes would flicker to Alec as well, because he was slightly conflicted. While he was mad at his mum for letting him win, he also mad at Alec for having no mercy and calling his every bluff.

“As I was saying, I think it's best you stay the night.” Ellie continued on her earlier train of thought but this time she was trying not to look at Tom for fear she would start laughing. He was too precious when he was like this. “I also thought it would be a idea good for you to stay the night before the surgery so I can make sure you get in on time.”

“Ah, I see. And pray tell, where am I to sleep during those nights?” Alec argued. He didn’t like that Ellie was starting to mother hen him.

At this, Ellie’s eyes shifted to Tom. “I was thinking that Tom could sleep with me and you could take his bed.” She suggested.

Tom looked like he was going to argue with the idea but Alec beat him to it. “I don’t think I’ll fit in Tom's bed. I’m wee bit taller than he is. And no!” Alec interjected when he saw Ellie open her mouth. “You are not going to offer your bed while you sleep on the floor.”

Tom watched as his mum and Alec argued about sleeping arrangements. He couldn’t understand why they didn’t just share a bed. He knew that’s what they had done when Ellie had been going into Broadchurch twice a week. How was this any different? Tom heard his mum suggest she sleep with him in his bed and was very glad when Alec vetoed that as well, stating Tom needed his own bed and that if he wasn’t going to fit in it alone how would both Ellie and Tom fit? Getting tired of hearing the same suggestions and arguments as to why they were bad over and over, Tom finally piped up.

“You could just share mum's bed.” He suggested. 

Was it just him or did his mum suddenly lose the ability to look at Alec, and was she... blushing? Tom looked at Alec, he too was steadfastly avoiding looking Ellie. 

“What’s so bad about that?” Tom asked. “It’s not like guys haven’t done it before.”

“How did you...? Oh never mind, that was different in any case.” Ellie said.

“How?” Tom asked. “You needed a bed so Alec offered you his to share until he got you one of your own. Now he needs a bed and you have one you can offer him.”

Ellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, stalling for time as she searched for the right thing to say. When she opened them she sat down beside Tom and took his hands in hers. 

“Sweetheart, it’s different because I only needed sleep but Alec needs more than that. He’s just had a heart attack and...” Ellie was cut off by Alec grunting. She whirled around to face him. “I don’t care what you think; you are sick and need more than just a bed to sleep the night on.” She turned back to Tom. “He’ll be having an operation soon too. He needs to recuperate and get as much rest as he can. Do you remember what your dad used to always complain about?”

Tom smiled. “He used to say you had three modes. Bed or blanket hog mode, clingy mode and log mode.”

“That’s right.” Ellie said. She too was smiling at the good memory. “Do you remember the time you had a nightmare a few years back and we let you sleep with us?”

Tom nodded. Choosing to sleep with parents was worse than if they had made him sleep in his own bed. That had been one of Ellie’s clingy combined with blanket hog nights. She had wrapped herself around him in her sleep and then had somehow managed to wrap them in all the blankets. Tom hadn’t slept much more than his father that night. Where Joe had been shivering and cold, Tom had been suffocating inside the hot cocoon his mother had created. He looked at Alec with pleading eyes.

Alec, for his part, had only experienced log mode. He didn’t think he would mind clingy mode. He rather enjoyed holding someone or something, usually a pillow, while he slept, not that anyone would ever hear him admit that out loud. He had already sworn Ellie into secrecy over this fact. He had a reputation to keep, even if at the time he hadn’t thought he would ever be returning to the force. The hogging mode though, that may be an issue. Tess had been a blanket hog to the extreme, it had been his biggest pet peeve. It was such a problem in fact that they had ended up with going to bed with separate sets of blankets and yet he would still wake up in the morning with either his duvet or sheets missing.

“Please, let her sleep on the floor.” Tom begged Alec. “It’s only two nights. Don’t make one of us suffer.”

“You make it sound a hundred times worse than it is.” Ellie said.

“You only think that because you’re not the victim.” Tom replied. “Please, Alec.”

Alec looked between the two. He really didn’t want to put Ellie out but judging by the look on Tom’s face it would be like signing his death warrant to have his mother sleep with him. He personally didn’t mind sharing a bed with Ellie so long as she didn’t enter her hog mode but he could also see Ellie’s point. He did need to recuperate from this latest attack and be completely rested for the surgery. 

Alec brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose and looked at Tom again. While nothing had happened during the nights he’d had Ellie over he didn’t like the thought of Tom knowing they’d shared a bed. He remembered being his age and still thinking that only parents shared beds. Up until a few days before Halloween Tom didn’t even seem to really like him, he just tolerated Alec’s presence like everyone at the station did. Now he was finding loopholes in hospital policies by saying his mum was his partner and suggesting they share a bed. Alec liked that Tom had warmed up to him, he was a good lad, and although Alec wanted to be there for the Miller family and missed being a dad, he didn’t like the thought of Tom secretly trying to get his mum and him together. Alec had come to like Ellie but only as a friend.

“Fine. If your mother would prefer to sleep on the floor she can.” Alec finally replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Aithusa for editing.

Ellie dropped Alec off at the hospital at nine sharp; just in time for his pre-surgery prep. The surgery should end by noon at the latest, plus another hour for the anesthesia to wear off and for the doctor to make sure everything was in order. That gave Ellie at least three hours to put her plan into action. Alec was the world’s biggest fool if he seriously thought she was going to be driving him back to the Trader’s tomorrow morning to recover.

On her way home Ellie stopped off at an outdoors store and bought an air mattress. She knew that once Alec caught on to where she was taking him, he would start to put up a fuss. This way she wasn’t on the floor but Alec could still have the bed. 

Once she got home Ellie got started to disassemble Fred’s crib and move it into the room across the hall. He really was old enough to have his own room. Tom had been sleeping on his own when he was twelve months. The only reason she hadn’t set up Fred’s room when they moved in was because she didn’t want to sleep in a room on her own. 

With Fred's crib reassembled, Ellie got started on moving her clothes into the guest room. She then found an old bike pump in the garage and set about pumping up the air mattress. Once that was all done Ellie rang Becca at the Trader’s to tell her Alec wouldn’t be staying there anymore and that she would drop by in an hour to grab his stuff.

At quarter past one Ellie walked up to a nurse's station and asked which room Alec Hardy was in. The nurse typed his name into the computer and frowned. She returned her gaze to Ellie with concern in her eyes.

“It would appear that Mr. Hardy is still in surgery. Are you family?” She asked.

Worry etched itself across Ellie’s face, “Yes.” She replied.

“All right, why don’t you go sit in the chairs over there and I’ll try to get someone to come out here to talk to you.” The nurse suggested with a calm, practiced tone. 

Ellie walked over to the chairs the nurse had indicated and sat down numbly. After everything she had said to reassure Alec, something had gone wrong. This couldn’t be happening. Ellie buried her face in her hands. He couldn’t die. Alec could not die on her. She would find a way to resurrect him and kill him herself if he stopped fighting. 

It was nearly two in the afternoon before a doctor finally came to talk to her but Ellie hadn’t moved the entire time she had waited. As the doctor approached she lifted her head. She had managed not to cry but only because she was in too much shock to do anything at all. 

“Ms. Miller?” The doctor asked.

“Yes.” Ellie replied.

“And you’re Mr. Hardy’s...?”

“Partner.” The doctor frowned and Ellie answered the next question before it was asked. “We’ve been together for three months. I know it’s not long but my boys and I are the only family he has.” It really was becoming too easy to tell that lie.

“I see. What exactly do you know of Mr. Hardy’s condition?” The doctor asked.

“He has Heart Arrhythmia and his condition is abnormally severe. He had an elevated risk of death due to cardiac arrest going into the surgery.” Ellie replied and hesitated for a moment before asking, “Why are asking me all this? What’s happened to Alec?”

The doctor took a steadying a breath, that was never a good sign. “I’m sorry, Ms. Miller...” He began.

“Don’t you dare say he’s dead.” Ellie cut him off. Against her will tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. 

“Mr. Hardy is not dead.” The doctor replied. He placed a comforting hand on Ellie’s shoulder but she shook it off and stood up. 

“But something’s happened, hasn’t it?” Ellie asked. “You wouldn’t be using that expression if it hadn’t.”

“You are correct in that. Tell me, what do you know about how the procedure was to be done?” He asked.

Ellie took a deep breath to calm herself down before she began. “You’d make small incision by his heart.” Ellie raised her hand and drew a small line just above her breast to show where the cut would be made. “Then you’d insert the pacemaker and attach the leads to his heart.”

The doctor nodded his head during her explanation. “That is correct and we tried twice to do the procedure that way. It is preferred because it is less invasive and the patient can return home the next day. However, this was not the case for your partner. Both times we tried to insert the pacemaker and connect the leads Mr. Hardy went into cardiac arrest. It was determined that the safest way to continue was to open him up. We needed direct access to his heart.” The doctor paused to allow all the new information to sink in. 

“Alec is going to need to stay in the hospital for a lot longer than a night, isn’t he?” Ellie asked.

“Correct.” The doctor then began to shift on his feet. “According to Mr. Hardy’s medical records he’s a bit of a flight risk.” He commented.

“Oh you have no need to worry about that.” Ellie promised. “I’ll be taking his clothes home with me tonight and if that man is daft enough to attempt leaving in only one of those open backed gowns I’ll be sure to have him arrested for public indecency.”

The doctor smiled at that. From his medical records he knew that Alec Hardy was a copper. When told that his patient’s partner was in the waiting room he unsure if it was Alec's work partner or relationship partner. He had seen a few work partners in the waiting room over the years, so seeing Ellie hunched over on herself with worry wasn’t much of a give away as to which partner relationship she had with his patient. She knew a fair bit about Mr. Hardy’s condition and had obviously done some research on the procedure. However, work partners, especially coppers, often created very close friendships. It was only when she talked about bringing his clothes home as though they lived together that he decided the meaning of partner in this case. In his experience, work partners did not live together unless they married. 

The doctor observed Ellie as she took her turn to shift on her feet. 

“Can I see him now?” She asked. “Or is he still in surgery?”

“We’re stitching him up now. I’ll send a nurse over to you once he’s able to take visitors.” He responded.

Ellie released a deep breath and smiled at the doctor. Her relief was clearly written on her face. “Thank you.”

The doctor nodded his head before heading back towards the operating theatre.

Ellie returned to her seat and pulled out her mobile. She wrote out a text to Tom and hoped she wasn’t about to get her son in trouble with his teacher. The text read: 

The were a few complications in Alec’s surgery. He's all right, they’re  
just finishing up now. Probably won’t be able to pick you and Fred up.  
Ask the McGuire’s if they can give you a lift and pick up Fred.

A few minutes later her mobile beeped indicating an incoming message.

Micheal says it’s fine. See you when you get home. Tell Alec I say hi.

Ellie rang the day care next and told them that the McGuire’s would be picking up Fred. She then replied to Tom.

I’ll tell him. The day care knows so there shouldn’t be any  
Problems. See you when I get home. Love you.

Another forty five minutes passed before a nurse came out for Ellie. Anyone who has ever had to spend any amount of time in a waiting room can attest to the fact that it felt much longer than three quarters of an hour to Ellie. The doctor's assurance that Alec was going to be fine didn’t ease her worry. He’d had two heart attacks while on the table. They’d been forced to cut him open. Not only would his hospital stay and subsequent recovery take longer but he now had a heightened risk of infection since it was no longer a two inch cut below his collar bone that needed to heal but a gash that ran down his sternum.

God, they’d had to cut him open. The pain would probably be manageable while he stayed in the hospital and had a steady drip of morphine but what about when they sent him home? Oral pain killers were only so strong. The man was a nightmare when he was feeling fine, Ellie couldn’t picture what type of devil he’d turn into when in constant pain. Ellie frowned, maybe she could. He would probably be something like when he’d found out that Olly had released Danny’s name to the public over twitter. 

“Ms. Miller?” A young nurse called, drawing Ellie from her thoughts.

Ellie’s head, which had returned to its previous position of resting in her hands, shot up.

“Yes?” Ellie answered.

“You can see Mr. Hardy now.” The nurse waved for Ellie to follow her. She led Ellie down a hall adjacent to the waiting room and through a set of double doors marked “RECOVERY”. “Mr. Hardy is still asleep but he should wake up in fifteen to thirty minutes.” She explained. “A nurse will be popping in to make sure everything is fine every fifteen minutes or so.”

Ellie nodded and walked into the room they had stopped outside of. Alec lay on the bed looking worse than she had ever seen him before, which was quite a feat considering she had witnessed him twice after a heart attack. Ellie hadn’t thought it possible to be so pale while one was still alive until she looked at Alec. He was still hooked up to the ventilator and the steady beeping that filled the room indicated that at least some of the wires attached to him were monitoring his heart. Ellie slipped into the chair placed at the bedside and unconsciously took his hand in hers, careful of the IV drip in the back of it. She was thankful for the gauze taped along the length of his sternum that prevented her, or the boys when she undoubtedly brought them to visit, from seeing the long incision the doctor had made. 

Ellie took a few minutes more to study her former-boss-turned-only-friend before closing her eyes and lowering her head slightly, bringing Alec's hand in her own to meet her forehead. The doctor and nurse seemed to think that Alec would be just fine. Surely that meant that he would look better once he’d woken up and could be taken off some of the machines. The steady beep of the heart rate monitor and the wheezing of the ventilator gave Ellie some measure of comfort, knowing that, at least for now, Alec was okay.

She didn’t move from her bowed position when the nurse came in to check on Alec fifteen minutes later. She didn’t move at all. Ellie just kept her eyes closed and matched her breathing to the ventilator. It wasn’t until the rhythm of beeps began to change, picking up speed and she heard Alec release a soft groan that she lifted her head. Some colour had returned to his face, though not a lot, but the most important thing to Ellie was that his eyes were fluttering under his eyelids. Ellie all but punched the call button beside the bed in her joy over Alec waking up. 

A nursed hurried in. After checking Alec’s vitals he agreed that Alec was indeed waking up and removed the breathing tube. Alec groaned again and his eyes fluttered open. Ellie hovered over him. 

“How do you feel?” The nurse asked before Ellie could say anything.

“Like bloody hell.” Alec mumbled. “What did you people do? Run me over with a bloody lorry?”  
The nurse shift on his feet. Obviously he was new and didn’t quite know how to deal with people like Alec yet. He probably also didn’t know much about what had happened in surgery because he was probably just a ward nurse. 

“I think he was asking if you felt any pain.” Ellie said.

Alec eyed her. “What do you damn well think? Of course I’m in pain. My entire chest feels like it's on fire. What happened? I know it’s not supposed to feel like this.” 

At Alec’s complaint of pain the nurse quickly adjusted the morphine drip. “That should help with the pain. I’ll get your doctor; he can explain things better than I can.” 

“Miller, what happened?” Alec asked her softly after the nurse had left.

Ellie fell back into the chair and reached for his hand again. She slowly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. “You almost died, twice.” She said.

Alec closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, “Shit.”

“They had to cut you open and get direct access to your heart. Your hospital stay is going to be a bit longer than a night I’m afraid.” Ellie explained.

The hand over Alec's face dropped to the bed with a thud. “Like hell it will! I’m getting out of here as soon as I can stand.” 

The heart monitor was really starting to pick up now. Ellie frowned, it would do them no good if he got too agitated. It was time to put an end to this discussion.

“You will be staying for the full amount of time that the doctors wish to keep you. I'm taking your clothes home with me tonight to make sure of it. If you want to leave then you’re going to have to leave with nothing but that backless gown on and I’ll take great pleasure in arresting you for public indecency.” 

Ellie’s tone left no room for arguments. While she often got railroaded by her former boss she was also a mum who had plenty of experience in dealing in whiny, stubborn children and that was exactly what Alec Hardy was acting like right now. For his part Alec just glared at her, a glare she returned in full force, before he turned his head away and looked at everything in the room but her. Ellie inwardly smiled. It was one of her very few victories over him.

They remained in a charged silence until the doctor came in to explain in full detail exactly what had happened in the operating theatre and how Alec’s recovery would proceed. He would have to spend at least a week in the hospital, two at the most but it was most likely that they would keep him in for about week and a half. Once he was sent home he was going to be put on strict bed rest for another fortnight before he was allowed to get up and move around the house. Upon learning that the house had stairs and two children within its walls that doctor also added that there was to be no using the stairs without assistance, just in case of course, and no running around after the kids. After three weeks at home he would able to do some light chores around the house and after a few months some light exercise would be recommended. 

From the 'returning home' onward part of the conversation Alec kept sending Ellie death glares. They had agreed that she would drop him off at the Trader’s and let him recover there. Just because he’d had a rather major complication during surgery didn’t mean that he couldn’t still look after himself. And how was he supposed to get any rest with a small family running around the house anyways? No doubt Ellie had planned on giving up the new bed he’d just bought her so he could recover. When the doctor finally left Alec opened his mouth to tell her just what he thought of the arrangement but Ellie beat him to it. 

“Shut it. I’ve already moved Fred’s crib to his own room and all my stuff to the spare room. And just so you don’t complain about the damn bed, I bought an air mattress today for me to sleep on. I know it’s not what you’d prefer but it’s better than the floor in any case. It’s almost five now, and I’m sure the boys are starting to get hungry. I’ll you tomorrow afternoon.” Ellie said.

She got up and collected her coat then went to the little closet in the room and grabbed Alec’s clothes as well. She gently folded them over her arm and made her way to the door. 

“You aren’t seriously about to walk out of here with my clothes are you?” Alec asked. 

Ellie just smirked at him and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her. She could faintly hear him call after her but ignored it. His voice was starting to slur again like it had been when he’d first woken up. Evidently despite all his arguing he was going to be fast asleep within the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will not be returning to their previous once a week schedule. I started the new year with a new job and as such don't have as much time to write. I'm going to aim for twice a month but update are more likely to be every 3 weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Aithusa for putting up with my mistakes. I know there were a lot in this one.

Ellie groaned as she stuck a hand out from under her blankets and felt around the floor, searching for the source of the noise that had awoken her. She allowed herself a few more minutes within the warm confines of her bed, relishing in the fact that it had been one of those rare nights where she had been able to sleep the night through. She stretched before getting up and padding downstairs, still in her pajamas, to get stared on breakfast. Tom would be up soon.

It had been a week since Alec had been released from the hospital. They had kept him in for the full fortnight, much to his displeasure. In another week Alec would be able to leave his (hers, really) bed and join them for meals, so Ellie made a mental note to get used to getting changed before going downstairs in the future.

With the porridge bubbling happily on the stove, Ellie went back upstairs to change and to wake Tom. He was usually up by now. The boy had probably stayed up late on his phone to avoid falling asleep and having nightmares. Ellie allowed Fred to sleep for another half-hour. 

Ellie knocked on Tom's door before going to her room to get dressed because Tom usually took a few minutes to get out of bed. When she had finished changing and Tom’s door was still not open Ellie began to get frustrated. They had to keep to a tight schedule if they all wanted to get to where they needed to be on time. 

“Tom, get up.” Ellie called as she knocked on the door again. No noise could be heard from within. Ellie knocked again before entering the room. 

“Tom...” She stopped short.

His bed was empty. The sheets were all askew but the bed was empty. Ellie felt a short stab of panic but tried to calm herself with logic. He might have already gone down to the kitchen and she just hadn’t heard him pass by her room. Ellie quickly glanced through the open bathroom door but the room was empty and Tom wasn’t there. His bedroom door had been closed too; Ellie usually closed it for him because he preferred to leave it open. She went back downstairs but the kitchen and downstairs bathroom were both as empty as his room.

Tom was missing. Heart gripping fear mingled with a morbid curiosity; was this what Beth felt like when she discovered that Danny was missing? This feeling of dread weighing her down and gnawing at her stomach? God, she hoped this had a better conclusion.

What if someone in Broadchurch had found out where she’d moved to and had decided to take revenge on her? During Danny’s case it had become quite clear that Broadchurch was home to people who strongly believed in “an eye for an eye,” and didn’t believe she was as much a victim of the case as Beth and Mark. What if one of them had taken Tom?

Ellie quickly checked all the doors and windows on the first floor for signs of forced entry but found nothing. Ellie did, however, notice a faint burning smell. Breakfast! Ellie rushed back to the kitchen and took the porridge off the heat. It was still mostly edible. Hopefully if she added enough brown sugar and honey no one would notice. Ellie growled softly in frustration; what good was breakfast when Tom could be anywhere? Oh God, she hadn’t checked on Fred!

Ellie bolted back upstairs and to her relief she found the toddler fast asleep in his crib. So where was Tom? A second look around his room confirmed that no intruder could have entered through his window. Tom wouldn’t have snuck out in the middle of the night, would he?

Ellie stood in the middle of the hall, wringing her hands, and eyed the door to Alec’s room. Should she alert him? He still had another week before he was allowed to come downstairs and eat with them. She didn't even have a couch for him to lie on and watch telly all day... or a telly for that matter. It was guaranteed that as soon as she told him Tom was missing he would try to get up and search for the wayward boy. It would probably land him back in the hospital and he would end up complaining more than he already was... but Ellie really needed Alec right now, even if he could only reassure her and give her a list of things to check before ringing the police.

Ellie took a deep breath to steady herself and gripped the door handle. She didn’t want to disturb Alec. She just wanted to pretend that this was all some kind of cruel practical joke. Ellie turned the handle anyway and poked her head into the room. 

Ellie started the sight before her and froze to the spot. There, curled up on the bed and wrapped in a rather protective embrace from a very-much-asleep and definitely-not-awake-and-about-to-complain-about-breakfast-being-late Alec Hardy, was Tom. Relief flooded every cell in Ellie’s body. Her boy was safe and asleep... and going to be late for school. Ellie quietly closed the door before knocking loudly on it. 

“Get up!” She called. “Breakfast is ready and you’re going to be late for school Tom.”

She pressed an ear to the door and heard groaning. She knocked again.

“Come on, up and at ‘em you two!”

“’M up,” Tom mumbled just before the door opened to reveal the bleary eyed eleven year old.

“So get dressed. Breakfast is on the stove.” Ellie replied. She mussed his hair before going to wake Fred. She’d deal with her confusion over why Tom was in Alec’s bed after she got her boys eating.

Walking back past Alec’s door with Fred in her arms, she called out to him. “I’ll be up with your breakfast in a minute.”

She got a groan in return.

Back downstairs, Ellie settled Fred into his high chair with a bowl of dry Cheerio’s and made up bowl of porridge for Alec. Tom was wolfing down his breakfast in an attempt to make up for lost time. 

“Chew your food!” Ellie scolded as she walked past. She could almost hear Tom roll his eyes.

Ellie walked into Alec’s room and placed the breakfast tray over his lap. She straightened up and pinned Alec with an unimpressed look. He sighed as he picked up his spoon.

“I’m on bed rest, Miller. That doesn’t mean I can’t sit up on my own.” He took his first bite of porridge and frowned. He peered at the bowl of food. “Did you burn this?” He asked.

“Yes.” Ellie crossed her arms. “While I was running around the house in a near panic looking for my son and checking for signs of forced entry. Why was Tom in here anyways?” She asked.

“Ach if I know! He snuck in here at about two and climbed in beside me. I think he muttered something about me being good at scaring off bad dreams.” Alec grumbled. He put another spoonful in his mouth with a grimace, barely chewing before swallowing. He was as bad as Tom.

Ellie sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “It must be from the hospital.”

“What?”

“On Halloween, when you invited him onto your cot. That was the first night since Joe’s arrest that he didn’t have a nightmare. He must have thought you’d chased them away.” Ellie eyed Alec’s haggard face. “Not that I blame him. You are in terrible need of a shave.”

Alec glanced over his almost empty bowl, which he’d picked up to better shovel the porridge into his mouth. His scruff wasn’t that bad. He didn’t understand why Ellie had been so incessant about it over the past couple of days. Personally, he rather liked it. He set his bowl back onto the tray and Ellie stood to take it back to the kitchen.

“I don’t want to find any evidence of you downstairs. I know you’ve been laid up for three weeks now but you still have another week.” Ellie reminded him.

“And what would I do down there? You’ve brought the only form of entertainment up here already.” Alec retorted and jerked his head at the rather large pile of books stacked beside the bed.

“I’m serious.” Ellie said.

“So am I. Now go eat and get the boys ready to leave.” Alec said. 

He picked up the most recent book he’d been ploughing through and Ellie left. She was almost at the stairs when she heard him call after her.

“Try not to break too many speed limits on your way to work.”

It was Ellie’s turn to roll her eyes. She really hoped Fred never picked up on the gesture but Ellie already knew that her hopes were probably vain.

x-x-x-x

“How’s Shitface?”

Ellie startled and looked up from her computer screen that she’d been staring at in boredom to look up at SOCO Brian.

“Grumpy and complaining about my cooking.” Ellie replied.

Life had returned to normal at the police station and cases were slow. Back were the occasional domestic calls or drugs busts. Ellie didn’t go to those anymore; she rarely went out on calls nowadays. The most interesting thing going on right now was trying to find the teenager who’d spray painted giant cocks on the sides of several businesses, the most prominent of which was the arcade.

“So, I was wondering...would you be up for that drink since you’re no longer married?” Brian asked. 

“If I didn’t live an hour away and have Hardy and the boys to look after I would accept. It’s been too long since I had a drink.” Ellie replied.

“You’d do it then? Once Hardy is recovered and out of your hair?”

“More like once he’s off bed rest and can cook dinner. I wouldn’t mind getting some free babysitting out of him.” Ellie noticed Brian’s eyebrows shoot up. “I've discovered that he’s a lot better with kids than he is with adults.”

“I’m going to have to take your word on that.” Brian said. He leaned against the edge of her desk. “I can’t even imagine him smiling; the thought of him being good with kids, playing with kids.... it’s just...”

“I know, I thought the same thing.” Ellie replied. “But as the old adage goes, seeing is believing.” 

“Well, I won’t believe it until I see it. When is he off bed rest?” Brian asked.

“He’s still got another week to go. Shall we make our pub night in about a fortnight to give him some time to get back on his feet?”

“Sure. Friday after work?”

“I was thinking Saturday evening in Broshire.” Ellie said. “Hardy may be able to babysit but he won’t be able to pick the boys up from school and day care.”

Brian didn’t seem to like the idea of driving all the way out to Broshire if his slight frown was any indication. Too bad for him, Ellie thought, he wouldn’t be able to get her drunk enough that she’d have to spend the night at his place. If he was serious about asking out a single mother he’d just have to get used to the fact that she’d never want to stray too far from home, especially when a recovering open heart surgery patient was the one watching her kids.

After a few more minutes of back and forth Ellie had managed to whittle Brian down. She offered to let him spend the night so he needn’t worry about getting too drunk to drive but he declined, apparently because he knew about a cheap motel in the area. He knew, like most of the station did, that Ellie had sold her furniture with the house and as such had neither a couch nor a spare bed that he could crash on.

x-x-x-x

As Ellie fixed dinner that night she had a lot on her mind. For one, she’d have to tell Alec that she’d volunteered him for babysitting duty in a fortnight. The second thing she needed to address was Tom sneaking into Alec’s bed. Sure, Alec looked scarier with his near full beard but Ellie was his mother. She had chased away an uncountable number of nightmares in his life. Besides, Alec’s stitches had just been taken out the other day, he couldn’t afford to have his wound agitated by a restless sleeper. Alec already did that plenty himself if the near constant rustling that Ellie heard on the nights that Fred or Tom, or both, had her up were any indication as to how well her new house mate's sleep was.

Ellie was startled out of her worrying as the timer pinged to let her know that dinner was ready to be taken out of the oven. She'd have to sort everything out later. For now, she needed to get dinner out of the heat before she burned another meal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Aithusa for editing.

Ellie found Tom in Alec’s room no less than seven times over the next fortnight after her talk with him. It didn’t help her cause that after their talk Tom went upstairs to ask Alec his opinion on the matter and he’d said it was fine with him.

It was Ellie’s date night and Alec had come down the stairs using Tom as a crutch. It was the surest sign that Tom had spent the night with him again. Ellie flipped the flapjacks as they took their seats at the island. She had put off telling Alec about tonight until after he was taken off bed rest. As a result he had sulked whenever she was in his presence. 

Breakfast was eaten in silence between the adults, however Tom kept up a running dialog, prattling on about a new game Michael had gotten as an early birthday present and how he couldn’t wait to go to Michael's house so he could try it. He talked about the coming Christmas break and how he hoped they’d have a white Christmas since they’d gotten a light dusting of snow overnight. He also couldn’t pass up the chance to bug his mum about her date. Ellie just suppressed a sigh and an eye roll before she reminded her son to chew his food and not to talk with his mouth full.   
After breakfast Ellie told Tom to get Fred dressed in some warm clothes and take him into the yard to play. It was a rare sunny winter day, and the sunlight bounced brightly off the thin layer of snow. Ellie set a cup of tea in front of Alec and sat down beside him with her own cup, settling in to watch the boys for a bit before getting started on the dishes. Alec ignored her, as had become normal over the last week. Ellie mentally prepared herself for talking to a brick wall.

“Nice weather we’re having.” Ellie commented. 

Alec just raised his cup to his mouth and took a sip. Ellie followed his gaze outside.

“What do you think about going outside? Getting a bit of sun after being cooped up for so long?” Ellie tried again. No reply. It was definitely like talking to a brick wall.

“So, tomorrow is the big day.” Ellie switched topics.

The previous weekend she had taken the boys out shopping for a new couch. They had ended up with a set instead and they would be arriving tomorrow. Alec opened the morning newspaper. Oh, bloody hell!

“Stop being such an arsehole about this! You’re not an angst ridden teenager who’s been told they have to cancel their plans in favour of babysitting their siblings.” Ellie had to restrain herself from shouting.

“Is that not what happened?” Alec finally spoke his first sentence to her in a week.

Ellie put her hand under her chin and glared at Alec.

“Oh? You had plans for this weekend? With what friends?” She asked. “Tom and I seem to be the only people you’re friendly with.”

“What about Fred?” He asked. 

“Fred doesn’t count, he’s two. It’s hard to not be friendly with a toddler.”

“Why are you even going out with Dirty Brian anyway? I know you were flattered before but what happened to ‘but it’s SOCO. They’ve had their hands everywhere’?” Alec challenged.

Ellie smirked. “Are you jealous?” She asked.

“No.” Alec took another sip of his tea and went back to pretending to read the newspaper.

“Yes you are! You’re jealous that I can go out while you’re stuck here.” Ellie insisted.

Alec remained silent. He turned a page of the paper.

“I don’t see why you have such a problem with this. How many times did you give out orders expecting them to be carried out immediately even though I was already swamped? It’s about time I get some payback.” Ellie said. “Besides I know you don’t really mind watching the boys for me.”

“And how do you know that?” Alec didn’t look up from the paper.

“Come on, admit it. You know you miss it.” Ellie prodded.

“What on Earth are you going on about?” Alec asked, bewildered.

“Being a dad.” Ellie said. “That’s why you told Tom he could sneak into your room after I’d told him not to. Your daughter used to the same thing, didn’t she? You miss being needed and relied upon, don’t you? That’s why you’re secretly looking forward to this evening; so you can pretend you’re a dad again. You’re only angry because I didn’t ask you about babysitting first.”

Alec was saved from making a reply by a sharp cry from outside. Fred had fallen over and, like most toddlers, had started to cry. Tom had already set his younger brother back on his feet and was trying to stem the flow of tears but Fred was having none of that and started calling for his mummy. Tom looked desperately through the kitchen window at his mother. Ellie set down her cup of tea and went to save her eldest from her youngest.

Alec watched as Ellie picked up Fred and started to rock him, cooing in his ear. In the privacy of his own thoughts he admitted that Ellie was right. He did miss being a full time parent and was glad that Ellie trusted him enough to look out for her children. They were, after all, the last bit of her old life that remained unchanged.

However, Ellie was also wrong about him too. He hadn’t been ‘acting like a teenager who'd been forced to cancel their plans’, as she put it, because she’d volunteered him to watch the boys. He would gladly do that any day, because he did miss being a dad. That had been part of the reason why he had offered to look after the kids while she was at work in the first place. No, the reason why he was sulking was because of who she was going out with. Dirty Brian.

For Christ’s sake, the man had made a pass at her while she’d still been ‘happily’ married and hadn’t been bothered by that fact. If Alec knew that had Ellie and Dirty Brian would been meeting up with others at the pub he wouldn’t have a problem with Ellie going out and having fun, but the fact of the matter remained that it would just be Ellie and Dirty Brian.

Alec noticed Tom sneak off and gather a small handful of snow with a wicked grin on his face. Ellie was still bouncing Fred on her hip, who was now only sniffling. Alec got up and started to collect the dishes to wash them. A smirk that probably matched Tom’s tugged at his lips as Ellie’s shriek pierced the otherwise quiet morning. He wondered if Ellie would ‘posh up’ for her pub night.

x-x-x-x

Alec was startled from the book he was reading by the sound of a car door slamming and the car driving off. He noted that it was half past eleven and went back to his book. There was no way that it was Ellie. He had only gotten Tom in bed two hours ago. But then he heard the front door open and close. Alec got out of bed and walked to the top of the stairs to meet Ellie.

“What are you doing up?” She asked upon spotting him. She had nearly walked past him as her head had been down.

“What are you doing back so early?” Alec answered her question with one of his own. “Date not go well? Did he start flirting with other women? Or did he get pissed that quickly?”

“You’re doing it again.” Ellie said as she moved past him to her room.

“What?”

“The list of questions, you’re doing it again.” Ellie said.

“Why are you home so early?” Alec pressed.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Good night Alec.” Ellie tried to shut the door but Alec stuck his foot in the way. Ellie glared at him.

“You’re sleeping with me.” Alec told her.

“Excuse me?” Ellie tried to keep her voice low. “I’m not that...!”

“You have five minutes to change.” Alec made to turn away but Ellie stopped him.

“Why would I want to sleep with you?” She asked.

Alec frowned. “Because you’ve had a bad night and could use an ear and a comfortable bed.” He said as if it was obvious.

“Oh.”

“Oh? What, did you think I meant to shag you?” Alec asked. “How much did you have to drink?”

“I’ve had a rough night, alright?” Ellie said.

“Obviously.” Alec dead panned. “Five minutes.”  
Ellie glared at his back as he walked down the hall to the master bedroom. She shut the door and changed into her night wear once he was out of sight. She would go to his room because he was right; she did need a friend to talk to after the evening she’d had.

The evening had started all right but things went downhill pretty fast. Either Brian was a real light weight or he’d drunk too much too fast as he got pissed fairly early on. By eleven o’clock Ellie had paid her tab and was waiting outside for a cab. She hadn’t been able to take another minute of Brian unsubtly suggesting she return with him to his hotel room. When he didn’t have any luck with Ellie he even started to flirt with other women in the pub. 

Ellie had almost felt like she was doing the walk of shame as she walked up the stairs and had been thankful everyone else had already gone to bed. Or so she thought until she saw Alec waiting for her at the top of the stairs. His habit of making demands without explaining what he meant had sent her mind reeling in the wrong direction. She’d had a man trying to get into her pants all evening, the last thing she had expected was for Alec to try the same once she got home. Thank goodness he was just being a good friend and lending her his ear.

Alec was already lying on the left side of the bed so Ellie crawled onto the right side.

“Under the covers.” Alec said.

“What?” Ellie looked at him.

“I said you were sleeping here tonight, so get under the covers.”

Ellie wiggled under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. Why did this feel so much more awkward at home than at the Trader’s? Maybe it was because her boys were just across the hall, or because this wasn’t just about getting a good night’s sleep. Maybe it was because Alec was waiting for her tell him about her disastrous evening.

“Are you going to talk?” Alec prompted.

Ellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She told him everything. From Brian getting too drunk and trying to get in her pants to him flirting with other women once he realized he would be unsuccessful with her. When she was finished Ellie turned on her side to look at Alec, who had been silent the entire time and let her get it all out of her system.

Alec said the first thing that came to mind. “’Dirty Brian’ takes on a whole new meaning now.”

Ellie reached out and lightly slapped him on the shoulder but she couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto her lips. Alec, surprisingly, gave her a small smile back.

“Come here.” He said as he lifted the duvet between them.

Ellie scooted forward into Alec’s embrace. His arm was draped around her waist, and after a few moments Ellie wrapped her arm around him too.

“I guess this means there won’t be a second date.” Alec spoke into her hair.

“Oh God, no!” Ellie buried her face into his chest. “I’m already dreading Monday.”

Alec chuckled, startling Ellie. She looked up at him.

“Did you just laugh?” She asked incredulously. 

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

Alec shook his head and pressed her head back down so he could rest his chin atop it. Just before sleep claimed her, Ellie swore she felt Alec’s lips press into her hair.  
x-x-x-x  
Ellie woke up on a lazy Sunday morning feeling more relaxed and content than she had in long time, which in a way was odd as she had a slight headache from the pint and a half she had imbibed the night before and was a tad on the warm side. Tom had come in at some point but she hadn’t woken because her sleep was so deep. She had managed to completely wrap herself around Tom and even if she wanted to, she couldn't let him go because Alec had wrapped himself just as tightly around her.

Closing her eyes, Ellie could almost pretend she had her life and family back. Almost, because the scratchy feel of Alec’s beard on her neck was a constant reminder that the man holding her was not the father of her children. That, and Joe had never clung onto her quite as tightly as Alec did. It briefly flashed across Ellie’s mind to wonder if he had always slept like that or if it was a new habit formed out of a want to never lose someone he cared about again. 

Ellie opened her eyes. The only thing that could have made the morning more perfect was if a ray of sunlight shone through the crack between the curtains, but judging from the slim sliver of sky she could see, it was to be an overcast day at best.

Fred started to fuss in his room across the hall and Ellie sighed; time to get up. Before she could figure out how to extract herself from the middle of the human sandwich she was in, Alec groaned. He disentangled himself from her and rolled off his side of the bed and left the room. Ellie sat up and stared after him. Fred’s cries eased as she heard Alec’s low voice murmur to the toddler. A few minutes later he returned to the bedroom with Fred on his hip.   
“Lie back down, Miller.”

Ellie wordlessly obeyed, lying down on her back. Alec placed Fred on her chest and crawled back into bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and he used her shoulder as a pillow. Tom rolled over in his sleep and cuddled up to her other side. Forget about the sun shining through the curtains, this was the perfect way to spend a lazy Sunday morning, in bed with the three most important people in her life.

Eventually full bladders and empty stomachs forced them all out of bed. By noon Tom was standing guard by the front room window waiting for the delivery lorry to arrive. He was pacing to and fro across the length of the room, his eyes never leaving the street. Alec sat at the island with the Herald in his hands, glancing up at Tom every time he made a noise. Ellie sat across from Alec with Fred on her lap and a children’s book open in front of them. She too would look up every once in a while, but it wasn’t just Tom she looked at. She would take a peek at Alec too and noted a small smile on his face.

The whole morning had been ridiculously domestic but she couldn’t recall a time since Danny’s death that she had been so happy. Added to it was learning new things about Alec without his knowing. She had wondered what type of father and husband he had been when she found out about his family. At the time she couldn’t imagine him in a domestic setting, what with how much of a hard arse he was at work, but she could see it now. His daughter must have been ‘Daddy’s Little Princess,’ judging by how attentive he was to her boys. She wondered what had made his ex-wife willing to risk losing such a man.

“It’s here! The lorry’s here!” Tom shouted and ran to open the front door. The lorry hadn’t even pulled up to the curb yet.

Alec and Ellie stood up. Alec took Fred so Ellie could wrestle Tom out of the doorway and give the delivery men room to move through the narrow hallway. Ellie directed the men to place the love seat against the front window and the couch on the adjacent wall. Once they were gone Tom jumped onto the couch and buried his face into one of the throw pillows.

“It smells funny!” Tom said, his voice muffled.

Ellie moved his feet and sat on the end of the couch. She rubbed his calves.

“That’s because it’s new. Give it a few days and it'll begin to smell like us.” Ellie explained.

“Hmm,” Tom hummed in reply.

He hugged the pillow tighter and rubbed his cheek against it. Alec took a seat on the love seat and let Fred crawl out of his arms. The toddler reached for a cushion and face planted into it, his little bum wiggling in the air as he mimicked his big brother. Ellie and Alec shared a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta Aithusa.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter comes with some lime.

Ellie sat outside on the steps of the back deck in early January wrapped in a blanket. She cradled a steaming mug of hot cocoa in her hands as she gazed up at the stars. Even though Tom had been back in school for a week now she was still trying to relax from the hectic holiday season.

x-x-x-x

It all started the Monday following Ellie's night out. Brian must have been waiting for her because as she reached the stairs out of the station's car park he appeared out of the shadows and nearly scared the living daylights out of her. His head was bowed as he ashamedly apologized for his behaviour and he promised to leave her alone if she so wished it. Now, this wasn't such a bad start to the day. It alleviated some of the apprehension Ellie had had about going to work that day. It was during Ellie's lunch break that her day took a turn for the worse.

Alec checked the post when it arrived that morning and found a letter from the Wessex County Jail. Joe was requesting to see her and the boys at some point over the holidays. Almost the minute Ellie's break began Alec rang her to let her know. That led to a very heated call to the jail that evening while Tom was at his last football practice of the year. Joe hadn't listened. He tried to contacting them again before Christmas, this time by phone. Thankfully Alec had been the one to pick up and put a quick end to it all.

Then there was the usual rush to get Christmas shopping done and the house decorated. Ellie decided she wanted a real tree that year and piled everyone into the car. In the end it had taken them the entire afternoon to decide on a tree and the rest of the evening to decorate it. They hung stockings by the hearth with each of their names written in glitter glue. Tom made Alec's new one and hung it between his mother's and his own stocking while Fred's was placed on the end beside Tom's. They kept the outside decorations simple, with white net lights on the hedge and strings of red and green lights around the veranda posts. A wreath on the door was the finishing touch.

Christmas dinner was another matter all together. To celebrate being in a new house and surviving the restart of their lives Ellie went all out, or at least she tried to. Alec ended up having to save the turkey while Ellie flapped a towel at the smoke detector.

Olly sat on the couch with Tom, both laughing their hearts out, while Lucy calmed down a frightened Fred. Somehow, Olly ended up with all the burnt pieces. Ellie still hadn't figured out how Alec arranged that. They finished the night off by leaving a glass of milk with a plate of cookies and a few sticks of carrots by the hearth for Santa and his reindeer. Alec had the milk and carrots while Ellie, Lucy and Olly shared the cookies and some wine from dinner after the boys had been put to bed. All the while Alec and Ellie interrogated Lucy and Olly on the rather large present they had brought over.

That night's sleeping arrangements were a bit different from the usual due to the lack of beds and Ellie's want to keep the usual sleeping arrangements secret. Olly had already made comments on how close she was to Alec and Lucy had been eyeing her all day. She could already hear the comments should they learn exactly how close Ellie had become to her former boss. As such Tom was sleeping with Alec, having given up his bed for Olly, and Ellie and Lucy shared the air mattress in what had once been Ellie's room. It was the first and only night since Ellie's bad date that she didn't shared the bed with Alec.

It turned out that the rather large present was a wall mounted flat screen telly. Tom was ecstatic and demanded it be set up immediately. Alec and Olly got right on it, despite Ellie's protests that lifting a telly was not on the doctor's list of light chores and exercises Alec was able to do. While the men set up the telly Tom ran upstairs and was furiously riffling through unpacked boxes in his room for his gaming console. The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent locked in a heated Mario Kart tournament, in which Alec surprised everyone and won almost all his races. When Ellie questioned him about his unexpected skill, Alec just said that he used to play the game a lot a few years back. Ellie took that to mean that it had been his daughter's favourite game.

New Year's was no less eventful. The McGuire's invited them to celebrate at their house. Every year their entire street would get together and throw a party to ring in the New Year, complete with one house moving their massive telly against the front window so they could count down and watch the fireworks in London.

Overall the night was rather enjoyable. It felt great to smile and laugh so much, and to have hours of pleasurable conversation, even with the awkward assumptions that she and Alec were married. Tom had run wild in the street with Michael and the other children in attendance, his face sweaty and pink with a huge grin plastered across it. Alec on the other hand had mostly stayed on the outer edges of the crowd, keeping a close eye on Tom at all times and more often than not had Fred with him. He looked every inch the grumpy, over protective dad he had probably been. Ellie could see how almost everyone thought they were married. The only person who didn't have much fun, because even Alec had smiled and let loose a laugh a couple of times throughout the night, was Fred. He hadn't much liked all the noise and people milling about. At midnight while everyone else cheered Fred had started to cry, way past his bed time as it was. Ellie was so busy with Fred that she hadn't noticed Alec sneak up behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What the hell was that for?" Ellie had asked.

"It's a new year and I've had a glass of wine." Was all Alec said before walking off.

And boy what a new year it had been. Only two weeks in and already so much had happened. Fred had entered into his repeat everything phase and his new favourite word was 'hell,' much to Ellie's dismay and everyone else's amusement. The toddler had also started calling Alec 'Da!'. Ellie was very thankful that Tom was a normal adolescent and carried his phone everywhere, because Alec's face was priceless and she was glad to have a photo of the moment.

Alec had also been cleared to return to work, albeit only as a pencil pusher for at least a month, but he was getting his badge and office back. Ellie was happy for him, both as his friend and his new landlord. They had reached the decision that Alec would move in with the Miller family permanently, paying rent for his room and buying the groceries every other week.

x-x-x-x

Ellie sipped on her hot cocoa and picked out the constellations she knew. She didn't know many but it was still a relaxing activity. She turned her head when she heard Alec approach.

"You coming to bed?" He asked.

"In a bit." Ellie answered and looked back to the sky. "I rarely get the chance to just sit and stargaze anymore."

"I'm sure Tom will have plenty of sleepovers during the summer when it's warmer." Alec hinted.

"I know but the cold air makes everything look so much more crisp and in focus. In the summer the stars appear hazy." Ellie said.

"Come inside Ellie."

"Joe took me stargazing, you know." Ellie suddenly said. "On our first date and then every year on our anniversary. I used to love it, just lying in the grass next to him and staring up at the sky. We'd sometimes see a satellite or, if we were really lucky, a shooting star. I can't even look at the stars without thinking of him now."

Ellie could sense Alec didn't know what to do about her sudden melancholy. She heard him shift his weight and wondered if he was opening and closing his mouth, trying to decide on what to say.

"What brought this on?" He finally asked.

Ellie took a deep breath. "The wedding anniversary is tomorrow."

"Shit." Alec swore.

He moved quickly, sitting beside Ellie and pulling her into his side. He nestled Ellie's head on his shoulder and rested his cheek against her crown. Alec rubbed her arm as she silently shook. Whether it was from tears or anger he didn't know, both were justified given the situation.

"He killed Danny." Ellie whispered. "He killed our best friends' son and then had the nerve to request to see Tom and Fred for Christmas." Ellie's voice was steadily rising. "He's a child killer! What type of shit mum does he take me for that I'd allow my children anywhere near a man like him?"

"You're not a shit mum." Alec tried to reassure her.

"Almost every night I dream about bashing his head in with a hammer and then calmly wiping the bits of brain off afterwards." Ellie said. "And I wake up every time wondering if I'm just as bad as he is."

"Ellie, you're not."

"But what if I am, Alec?" Ellie asked. "Tom chose this specific weekend to sleepover at Michael's for a reason."

"You don't know that." Alec said.

"Yes, I do. Tom even said as much. He said he didn't want to be around this weekend because he knew what this weekend was."

Alec didn't know what to say. Ellie had been through hell; she was probably still travelling through it and would continue to do so until Joe was sentenced for his crime. She had every right to dream about bashing in her ex-husband's head after everything the man had put her family and the Latimers through. He'd certainly had the odd the dream about doing something similar to Tess when he'd found out what she'd done.

Taking the mug from Ellie's hands, Alec stood up.

"Hey!" Ellie protested the loss of her warm drink.

"Come on." Alec held out his hand. "It's too cold to deal with this outside."

Ellie took stock of what Alec was wearing for the first time since he's come outside. He was dressed for bed in a pair of sweats and a jumper that probably had his usual T-shirt underneath. No wonder he was cold. Alec has undoubtedly thought he'd only be outside for a minute or two.

Alec gave Ellie an expectant look when she didn't take his hand at first. It spurred her into action. She grabbed his hand and Alec hauled her to her feet.

He didn't let go of Ellie's hand once she was on her feet. Instead, he led her back into the house, placing the mug on the counter as they passed, and up the stairs to their room. Grabbing her night clothes, Alec placed them in her arms before gently guiding Ellie to the bathroom. He then took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited for Ellie to finish her nightly routine.

A few minutes later Ellie emerged still looking absolutely miserable. She tossed her clothes in the general direction of the laundry hamper and most of them landed on the floor beside it. Looking at Alec, Ellie stayed by the bathroom door, waiting for some kind of direction. Alec spread his arms. Ellie was sitting on his lap and crying into his neck in a second, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. One of his hands found its way into her short hair, the other going around her waist, splayed wide across her lower back, holding her tightly to him. The position was eerily reminiscent to when Ellie had broken down and cried in Joe's arms after coming home one night after Danny's body was discovered. Again Ellie was thankful for all the hair Alec sported, it made it impossible to mistake his arms for Joe's. He was also thinner than Joe, and taking a gulping breath, he used a different brand of soap.

"Sometimes I wish I had never met Joe." Ellie murmured after she'd calmed down a bit. "But then I look at Tom or Fred and feel so guilty. I wouldn't have my beautiful boys without him."

"It's alright." Alec whispered. He started to rub tiny circles into the small of her back.

Ellie sniffled. "No, it's not. I look at them sometimes and all I can see is the pieces of Joe in their appearance or mannerisms and I just... I just..."

"Shh, Ellie." Alec continued to comfort her. "Shh."

A few minutes went by in silence with Ellie's appreciation for the man who had stolen her job and ended up her only friend growing every second.

"Help me forget." Ellie whispered.

"What?"

"Let me pretend I never met Joe, that he isn't the father of my children."

Gently, Alec pushed Ellie back so he could see her face.

"Please." She begged. "Help me forget. Let me pretend just for a little while."

Alec let out a sigh. "Ellie..."

"I'm not asking for a shag." Ellie said. She laid her hand over Alec's heart and gave him a weak smile. "No strenuous activities, I remember."

Alec snorted.

"If not a shag then what were you suggesting?" Alec asked.

"I..." Ellie wet her lips. "I don't know. A good snog maybe."

"A snog?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, forget I ever mentioned it if you're going to be like that."

Ellie moved to get off him but Alec tightened his grip around her waist. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek and brushed away a tear while searching her eyes. For what, Ellie didn't know. Hesitation? Doubt?

"You're sure?" Alec finally asked.

Ellie nodded. "Please."

Alec's response was to slide the hand on Ellie's cheek into her short, curly hair and draw her face closer to his. Ellie closed her eyes as their lips met. It was a chaste kiss and it was accompanied with the itch of whiskers but it felt more natural than any kiss Ellie had shared with Joe in the months preceding his arrest. Drawing back slowly, Ellie opened her eyes. She watched Alec, his eyes still closed, an expression of shock across his face.

"Alright?" Ellie whispered.

Alec opened his eyes. There was a wistful, longing quality to his brown eyes. He nodded and licked his lips.

"Aye." He answered. "It's just... I haven't..." He averted his gaze. "I haven't been with anyone since my divorce, I've barely had any physical contact past a handshake in as many years until I moved in with you lot." He returned his eyes to Ellie's. "I'd forgotten what it felt like."

"It did feel pretty good, didn't it?" Ellie couldn't keep the soft smile from her lips.

"Aye."

Alec leaned in and kissed her honestly. He drew her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. He couldn't tell which of them moaned, maybe it was both, when he ran his tongue over Ellie's lips and she granted him access to her mouth. A fire began to burn low in his abdomen that Alec hadn't felt in three years, as Ellie ran the hand she'd had over his heart up his chest and over his shoulder to bury in the hair at the nape of his neck. Her left hand roamed all over his torso.

A shiver ran up Ellie's spine when she felt Alec's hand slip under her night shirt and make contact with the skin of her lower back. Some small part of her mind screamed that this was wrong. This man had stolen her job, he would be her boss again next week and by solving Danny's murder he had ruined her life. But Ellie's heart and body were what ruled her now and they said that this felt right. This man was the only person who stayed when her life fell to pieces, and he was her best friend.

The open mouth kisses he was now bestowing to her jaw, the rasp of his scruff against her skin, were heaven. Ellie moaned and let her head roll back, giving Alec more access to her neck. He nosed the collar of her shirt out of the way and latched onto the crook of her neck. He worked the skin, nipping at it with his teeth then soothing the spot with his tongue. There was no doubt in Ellie's mind, Alec Hardy was trying his damnest to give her a hickey. Thank goodness Tom wasn't coming home until Sunday afternoon. The hickey had a full day and a half to fade... or she'd have a day and half to proudly wear it around the house.

Shifting her weight so that Ellie sat with a knee on either side of Alec elicited a moan from both of them. Why hadn't she sat like this from the beginning? Alec had pulled her flush against him. Ellie was now positioned so that any small amount of movement gave them both a great amount of pleasure and they weren't holding back, both grinding their hips into the other.

It felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over her as Ellie tore herself from Alec. She sat there, arms around his neck, looking into his brown eyes, both of them panting as she tried to discern what had interrupted them. It came to her a second later; Fred was crying.

Ellie scrambled off Alec and out of the room. Alec looked after her then ran a hand through his hair, releasing a deep breath, before placing it over his rapidly beating heart. It had been a long time since it could beat so fast without making him feel feint or dizzy. Alec took more deep breaths. The situation had escalated far more quickly than he had intended. If he wasn't careful Alec feared the consequences.

Twenty minutes after she had run to Fred Ellie had tried everything she could think of to soothe the toddler back to sleep. In the kitchen, bouncing him on her hip, her second attempt to see if he was hungry had ended that same as the first, with the bottle on the floor. Fred was two, he was sleeping through the night, and if he did awaken the problem was easily solved but now it was like he was a few months old again.

She saw Alec come downstairs and grimaced. "Sorry for keeping you up."

He shook his head and held out the baby thermometer.

Ellie frowned.

"What?"

"Just try it." Alec said.

Ellie took the proffered thermometer, it was already on and ready to use. It took some manoeuvring because Fred didn't want anything near his ear but Ellie was eventually able to take the toddler's temperature. A frown crossed her face when she saw the reading; Fred had a slight fever. A knowing look was shared between Alec and Ellie when she passed the thermometer to him to see. As Alec went to clean and put the thermometer away and get the children's medicine, Ellie readied a sippy cup of water for Fred to wash away that nasty taste of medicine that everyone hated and tried to decide the best way to administer the bitter medicine. Past experience with Tom as a toddler was giving no easy answers. In the end it took three attempts and a lot of wailing to get Fred to take all his medicine. The poor boy reached for Alec after it all, asking for his "Da" to hold him. He wanted nothing to do with his mother at the moment. So Ellie cleaned up while Alec stayed in the kitchen soothing her son. When she finished Alec was swaying gently by the back door, looking up at the night sky with Fred fast asleep in his arms. Ellie joined them, gently running her fingers through the soft curls on her toddler's head.

"How did you know he had a fever?" She asked Alec.

"He was acting the same way Daisy would before she'd wake up at night with a fever." Alec replied.

He was rubbing little circles on Fred's back. Ellie frowned, she hadn't noticed Fred acting any different from normal.

"It's not really that he was acting differently, like he was sick." Alec continued when he saw her frown. "But I could just feel something was a little off about him. It's hard to explain, really."

"It's called a father's intuition." Ellie supplied.

Ellie rested her head on Alec's shoulder, and he removed his hand from Fred's back to wrap around her shoulder. Ellie's hand replaced his on Fred's back while the other arm went around Alec's waist. They stayed like that for sometime, their breathing the only noise. It was a bit surprising how natural Ellie felt upon realizing that somehow or another Alec Bloody Hardy, the grumpy, anti-social extraordinaire, had managed to become a part of her family and that in some extraordinary way her family had managed to get past the iron clad barriers of his fixed heart.

Belatedly, just as Ellie was about to slip into sleep sometime after they'd put Fred back to bed, she realized that she had finally learned the name of his daughter; Daisy. Ellie smiled to sleepily herself. Alec didn't seem like the kind of man to willingly name his daughter after a flower.

On Sunday afternoon Ellie made sure that the collar of her shirt covered the still very prominent hickey at the base of her neck as she welcomed Tom home. The boy almost immediately presented her with a tin of home-made chocolate cookies.

"I knew what this weekend meant and how hard it would be for you so I asked Mrs. McGuire to help me make them." Tom explained.

Ellie doubted she had ever held Tom as tightly as did then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before I start in on series 2 material. As such chapters will take even longer to update because I need to re-watch episodes, sometimes multiple times. It does seem that chapter are slowly getting longer though^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful Beta Aithusa for preventing me from committing one of my biggest pet peeves in writing; not explaining the characters thoughts because, well, I'm the writer and I already know all their motivations.
> 
> I am so sorry for how long this chapter took to crank out. I was way more involved in the wildfire fight than I ever thought a seamstress would ever be but I guess someone has to make the abrasion covers for the longlines the helicopter crews use. Also I blame my co-worker for letting my borrow her Sherlock Holmes book that contain 37 short stories and the Hounds of Baskerville. It's near impossible to put down.

Not Guilty. Not Guilty. Not Guilty.

Joe's plea rang through Ellie's head. He pleaded not guilty. Mark stood up immediately and shouted at him. Ellie thought he'd said something about Joe knowing what he'd done, but she had been too far gone into her own shock to pay much attention to anything else. Did Joe know what he'd be doing to Beth, Mark and Chloe by pleading not guilty? What about her and the boys? The bastard had confessed for God's sake. He'd had Danny's mobile! The day had started off bad enough by getting caught in traffic and almost being late, (Alec had gotten a lift with Ollie and Maggie after giving them an interview) but now this? If Beth's glares had been withering when she'd seen Ellie walk into the courtroom, they could have killed as Ellie fled to the woman's restroom.

What was she going to tell Tom? She had let him stay home from school today and babysit his brother. The four of them were supposed to go out for dinner tonight with Lucy and Ollie to celebrate this chapter of their lives finally ending. Now Joe had only prolonged it with a horrifying plot twist.

Ellie heard footsteps approaching and quieted her sniffles lest anyone know that there was a grown woman crying her eyes out in a cubical. A knock sounded at her door. Oh great.

"It's occupied." Ellie said. She thought her voice sounded quite normal given the circumstances.

"I know. Come out." Replied a distinctly male voice.

Ellie stood up and whipped open the stall door.

"This is the ladies! You can't be here!" She hissed, stalking towards the sinks. Alec followed her and was about to lean on the opposite row of sinks when another woman walked in.

"Oi! It's closed for cleaning, can't you read?" He berated as the woman made a quick exit. Hopefully not to let security know there was a man in the ladies room.

"You alright?" Alec asked turning back to Ellie.

Wiping her face, Ellie shook her head.

"Don't let it get to you." Alec said.

"Oh brilliant advice! Joe just pled not guilty. Doesn't he know what this will do to the Latimers? What it will do to me and Tom? Oh God, Tom! He's waiting at home for us to call him with good news. What am I going to tell him?"

"Already took care of it." Alec said.

"What?!" Ellie asked.

"I rang Tom. Told him the truth. Joe pled not guilty so we'll be put through a full trial." Alec explained.

"How... how did he take it?"

"Not well. I promised him we'd be home as soon as we could and that I'd send Lucy or Olly to be with him in the meantime if he wanted but he said that he'd be fine alone for a bit longer." Alec replied.

"God, I wish we didn't need to go back to the station after this." Ellie said. "I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on work at all."

Alec pushed off the sink and pulled Ellie into a hug. She tried to pull away but Alec only tightened his grip on her.

"He'll go to jail for what he's done, Ellie. The prosecution has a solid case. Joe won't walk free." Alec soothed her.

Sniffling, Ellie buried her face further into her best friend's shoulder.

"I hope you're right." She said softly.

They pulled apart a few minutes later. Ellie took a few minutes to clean up her face. By the time she was ready to face the world again twenty five minutes had passed since she had fled the courtroom. Those twenty-five minutes meant that all the press outside the courthouse would be gone. Consequently it also meant that Ellie had forgotten what Alec had shouted at the woman who had walked in and what it had implied.

"Christ!" Ellie shouted as she walked into the sign that proclaimed the bathroom to be closed for cleaning. "Did you put that there?"

Alec had sense to look sheepish.

x-x-x-x

They had almost reached Ellie's grey car, when a female voice called out.

"Alec! Oh thank goodness I didn't miss you."

Ellie and Alec turned, Ellie with her key still in the lock, to see a woman of about Ellie's height with dark brown hair jogging up to them. A woman Alec obviously recognized if his suddenly stiff shoulders were any indication.

Ellie leaned closer to Alec and whispered. "Who's that?"

Alec answered by greeting the woman with, "Claire? What are you doing here?"

Which was as much of a greeting as Alec Hardy was capable of. The woman, Claire, eyed Ellie as Ellie rolled her eyes at Alec's rude greeting.

"Who's she?" Claire addressed Alec.

Ellie's eyebrow rose. She didn't think anyone would ever be able to compete with Alec in rude greetings but this woman had just proved her wrong. Well, best to lead by example, even if Alec had yet to catch on.

"Hello. DS Ellie Miller." Ellie said cheerfully with a nod.

The woman continued to eye Ellie with distrust until Alec said. "I trust her. She's my partner."

With a nod, Claire stuck out her hand. "Claire Ripley."

Ellie was barely able to get out a 'pleasure' before Claire turned back to Alec.

"I think he's back Alec. I've had nine calls, all from the same unknown number, in the last three days."

"Impossible." Alec frowned. "I have someone watching him. He isn't even in the country."

"Then how do you explain it? He's back, I know he is, and he's looking for me." Claire's voice was taking on a panicked tone.

Running a hand through his hair, Alec asked. "Why come to me now? If you're so scared, why didn't you take my offer after the trial fell apart?"

"Because I thought it would be easier to disappear without you coming to check on me every week." Claire said. "And for the past two years I was right."

Silence fell over the parking lot. Alec pinched the bridge of his nose as Claire looked at him with pleading eyes. Looking between the pair of them Ellie took the quiet as her cue to interrupt.

"Hi, um... sorry to interrupt but who is 'He'?" She asked.

Alec looked at Claire, who nodded, before ordering Ellie to get in the car and drive.

"Excuse me?!" Ellie asked.

"I'll explain in the car but not here; it's too open, anyone could hear." Alec said as he got into the passenger seat.

Claire had already taken her place in the back next to Fred's child seat. Ellie heaved a sigh and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes as she too got in the car. As she pulled out of the courthouse car park she saw Alec look at Claire in the rear-view mirror. Claire nodded her head again.

"Claire was a key witness in my last case before coming to Broadchurch." Alec wet his lips. "Sandbrook."

Ellie's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Oh God."

"Claire testified against our suspect, a man named Lee Ashworth, at great personal risk." Alec continued.

"Why was it such a risk?" Ellie asked.

Alec looked at Claire yet again.

"Because..." Claire took a deep a breath. "Because Lee is my husband. I told the police I had been with him all night."

"And were you?" Ellie asked.

"No. No, I was at a friend's house that night." Claire said.

"So what does this have to do with Claire coming to you for help?" Ellie asked Alec.

"When the trial fell apart, I offered to hide Claire from Lee but she didn't accept. Now, apparently he is finally looking for her." Alec said.

Ellie frowned. "But why come to you? There are proper channels, like witness protection, for things like this." She said.

"Not when the suspect is acquitted on all charges." Claire put in. "There's nothing for me."

"So now you've come to Hardy to take him up on an offer he made years ago." Ellie concluded with a nod of her head. "How are we going to run this unofficial witness protection?"

A quick glance showed Alec to be looking relieved and Claire confused.

"We?" the dark haired women asked.

"Yes, we. As Hardy said, we're partners. If he's going to help you then so am I." Ellie stated.

Another quick glance at Alec showed his shoulders, which had been tense most of the day, had relaxed a little. Did the man actually think she'd let him do this on his own? After he'd been there for her the last seven months?

Claire too had relaxed a bit, though she still looked uncertain about Ellie's involvement in the whole thing. Her doubts weren't unfounded, for once Ellie had dropped Claire off at the Traders and paid for the room, (Alec would have paid but Ellie reasoned that if Lee was back in the country it would be easier for him to find Claire through Alec than herself because she had no connection to Sandbrook) Ellie turned to Alec and asked, "How does one run an unofficial witness protection?"

x-x-x-x

The atmosphere at the station when they returned was grim. Undoubtedly someone had been assigned to watch Olly's twitter feed for updates, for everyone they met in the halls had the same sympathetic look when Ellie and Alec passed. Just outside the CID they came across a group of curious looking PC's whispering to each other.

"Don't you lot have work to do?" Alec barked out, still in a bad mood from Joe's plea.

All five PCs jumped and spun around.

"DI Hardy, sir!" Two got out.

"You see..." Another tried to explain.

"There's a girl here to see you, sir!" said yet another.

"She looked pretty beat up. Do you have any domestics from Sandbrook still open?" asked the fifth.

"What?" Alec asked.

"She just walked in and asked to talk to you. Wouldn't talk to anyone else, not even to give her name. They've sat her down at Miller's station and she's been playing solitaire ever since." The fifth PC continued in a rush.

Alec glanced at Ellie then pushed through the PCs into the CID. True enough, sitting at Ellie's computer was a young girl of about 16 with long, dirty blonde hair, playing solitaire. Her chin was resting on her fist and she looked utterly bored. From their current angle Ellie couldn't see any evidence of her haven been beaten but that changed when the girl turned to face them as they approached. Ellie couldn't help the gasp she let out; the girl had a horrible black eye. Alec was taken aback as well and opened his mouth, no doubt to start his rapid fire line of questions, but the girl beat him to it.

"No, mum does not know I'm here. My ex-boyfriend did this, and yes I'm pressing charges. I'm here because his dad is mum's bosses boss, the Chief Superintendent. Yes, I'll tell mum where I am once I've been processed. Anything else?"

Not bothering to hide her grin at Alec's stunned and annoyed face, Ellie stepped forward and offered her hand to the girl.

"So that's how one gets a word in. I'm DS Ellie Miller, your dad's partner and landlord." Ellie introduced herself.

"Daisy Hardy." She took Ellie's hand. "How did you know I'm his kid? We don't exactly look alike."

"I've had to riffle through his wallet a few times. He keeps your picture there." Ellie explained with a brief, rueful smile. "Unfortunately Hardy can't take your case due to the familial connection but I'll gladly help you put the bloke who did this to you behind bars for a bit. Perhaps, afterwards, you could teach me your technique for stalling your dad's rapid fire of questions?"

As Ellie gently guided Daisy towards the interview rooms, Alec glared at everyone who had suspiciously stopped working.

"Get back to work you lot of gossips!" He yelled, before stalking into his office and slamming the door.

He needed time to process all that happened today. His mind was about to explode. At the moment he really wanted to give in to the urge to ring up Tess and interrogate her about this ex-boyfriend and in particular find out where he lived. Alec wasn't prone to truly violent outbursts, sure he yelled when he was angry and stressed but that was the extent of it, but seeing his daughter with a black eye, and there would undoubtedly be more under her long sleeves, made him want to go straight to the boy and teach how to respect a girl with his fists, consequences be damned.

Alec sat heavily into his chair and put his head in hands. His baby had been beaten by someone who was supposed to love her. This whole situation made him think of Tom. He was at the age when boys started dating. Had Joe given the boy the talk yet? Maybe he should talk to Ellie about sitting Tom down and talking about how to properly treat a girl so that Tom never finds himself in the situation the prat who beat Daisy was about to find himself in. Then again if Tom was actually his son and did such a thing Alec probably take the boy over his knee regardless of how old he was.

After Daisy's statement and photographs were taken for evidence, (where more bruises on her back, shoulders and arms were revealed) Ellie led the girl back to the CID. Many thoughts swirled around in her head; the first being that Hardy would be able to tell her whether or not she had just decided to end her career because was going to fight tooth and nail to get justice for Daisy. This boy hadn't just hurt her best friends' daughter; by extension of Alec Hardy essentially filling in the role of dad for her boys this boy had hurt her daughter as well.

Ellie was also worried about how this Chief Super would react to his son being charged. She could only see things going one of two ways. He would either try to sweep the whole thing under the rug or he would hang his son out to dry while hiring the best lawyer in country.

Ellie shuddered to think how she'd react if Tom or Fred ever found themselves in such a situation. No doubt she give them the worst tongue lashing of their lives and possibly a smack or two on the backside... maybe even do it all in public to let the lesson better sink in that they should never, never, harm anyone in anything other than self defence.

At the door to the CID Ellie stopped Daisy with a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Your father's office is the third door on the left. I've got to go file the paperwork." Ellie held up the manila envelope that had been tucked under her arm.

Daisy gave her a faint smile before going into the CID. Ellie watched her until she disappeared into Alec's office before turning on her heel and continuing down the hall. On her way back to the CID an idea occurred to her, so Ellie made a detour to CS Jenkinson's office. Daisy's appearance hadn't changed plans for dinner but Ellie doubted Daisy would be able to handle her crazy family without some warning. Also, Ellie was sure Alec would want to spend some time alone with his daughter.


End file.
